Mi nueva familia
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Hinata y su nuevos hermanos Kenta, Yuzuki, Yuzei, Hayato y Hiyori han sido obligados a vivir con cierto Uchiha, comenzando una nueva historia de amor no solo entre la pareja principal, si no entre varios más, Cap.9 Planeando la venganza... pasen y lean.
1. De nuevo en la aldea

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son la creación del maestro Masashi Kisimoto.

* * *

Estaba en el bosque, estaba parada frente a sus hombres, aquellos que avían quedado a su disposición después de que su "padrastro" murió, era una chica de pelo negro-azulado tez blanca y ojos color perla con un leve resplandor lila que hacia que cualquiera que la viera a los ojos se quedará hipnotizado. Su pelo estaba amarado en una coleta, Iba vestida de una vestimenta ninja que consistía en un pantalón negro apegado a su cuerpo, una blusa ninja, una chaqueta sin mangas y unas sandalias, con su cara oculta con una mascara ninja.

Hyūga Hinata había abandonado la aldea hace tresañosy no se arrepentía de eso.

Se quito la mascara dejando visible su cara ante ellos -separémonos, si surge algún problema o los necesito para algo enviare a siro a buscarlos –con esto todos los hombres y algunas mujeres que encontraban en el grupo gritaron un gran si y de un segundo a otro desaparecieron, siro era una águila que le llego a ser una mascota para ella, suspiro y vio al susodicho animal que volaba en círculos en el cielo, ella extendió uno de sus brazos para que el águila aterrizara en el –que pasa –le pregunto y este solo movió sus alas en señal de respuesta –así que cinco ninjas de Konoha –una media sonrisa(al estilo Sasuke) apareció en sus labios.

* * *

-¡vamos rápido! –grito un chico rubio de ojos azules y piel morena que saltaba de un árbol a otro a una gran velocidad siendo seguido de un chico con casi el mismo color de piel del rubio, con ojos negros y pelo castaño que llevaba a su lado a un gran perro –tenemos que llegar antes de que se mueva de ese lugar –grito nuevamente.

-Naruto tiene razón tenemos que llegar lo mas rápido posible –el castaño se veía agitado por todo lo que avían corrido, estaba siguiendo el rastro del olor de la persona a la que buscaban.

Tras ellos iban tres ninjas mas una de ellos tenía el pelo negro, unos pequeños anteojos negros que no dejaba ver sus ojos y tenia la mitad de la cara tapada. Otro de ellos también tenía pelo y ojos negros, con una coleta alta, un chaleco verde y unos pantalones negros cinco dedos más arriba de los tobillos. El ultimo al igual que los otros dos, tenia ojos tan negros como la noche, pelo negro y una catana.

Los cincos iban a gran velocidad, llevaban dos días con la búsqueda de una chica, la chica que había escapado de Konoha, en la que se podía confiar, desahogarse, confesarse y ser uno mismo. La que nuca juzgaba a las personas por su aspecto exterior, la que ayudaba en cualquier situación aunque no se lo pidieran, la chica tímida que siempre estaba entrenado para superarse a si misma, la chica a la que todos podían llamar amiga.

-así que cinco ninjas de Konoha –se oyó detrás de los arbustos, era ella a la que estaban buscando, se estaba preparando para irse del lugar, pero algo la detuvo, el gran perro había ladrado deteniendo su marcha.

-¡Hinata! –gritaron al unísono el rubio y el castaño. La chica di la vuelta y la gran águila empezó a bolar.

-Hola –subió su mano y la movió de lado a lado –me encantan las reuniones pero ya me tengo que ir –dio la vuelta pero choco con algo o con alguien, un gran torso estaba frente a ella, era Sasuke Uchiha con quien había chocado.

-Tenemos ordenes estrictas de llevarte de nuevo a Konoha –le informo sin rodeo el pelinegro.

-yo no boy a volver allá –el semblante de la chica cambio a uno mas serió, saltando un poco mas lejos del pelinegro y saco una kunai poniéndola en frente de su cara.

-no te lo estamos pidiendo –esa era la vos de Nara que estaba recostado sobre un árbol.

-por favor Hinata no hagas esto difícil –dijo el rubio que se acercó un poco –tu no eres así –dijo con vos de preocupación.

-ahora si Naruto, estar fuera de la aldea me ha enseñado muchas cosas –en ese momento vio como el ultimo Uchiha desnudaba su katana listo para pelear –en guard… –pero sintió su cuerpo débil y callo al piso quedando de rodillas, miro sus manos y sus pies en los que se encontraban unos insectos, dirigió su mirada al líder de su ex equipo –y-ya te-tenían esto planeado ci-cierto -Shino asintió levemente y el cuerpo de Hinata callo inconciente en el piso.

* * *

Ya estaban llegando a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la Hyūga despertó con unos cuantos pestañeos para adaptar sus ojos a la luz, y se dio cuenta de que el Uchiha la llevaba en sus hombros, vio sus manos y en sus muñecas llevaba un par de esposas, subió una de sus Sejas y miro hacia el frente en el cual vio a chikamaru.

-Sabes que haré un jutsu de escape y me iré de aquí ¿cierto? –el nara solo se limito a sonreír para después dedicarle unas palabras.

-Esas esposas son anuladoras de chacra, y si sabes lo que eso significa no puedes usar ni una gota de tu chacra –la Hyūga izo un puchero, sintió como si la hubieran llamado estupida o algo por el estilo, movió sus piernas recibiendo un gruñido de parte del Uchiha.

-Oye sino me quieres llevar esta bien, digo quien quiere que yo vuelva a la aldea solo seria otra molestia –lo miro, pero el solo seguía caminando.

Eso no es cierto Hinata –le dijo su amigo y ex amor que estaba a un lado del Inosuka –si eso fuera cierto nosotros no te buscaríamos –afirmo el rubio.

-nosotros queremos que vuelvas Hinata…-Kiba la miraba fijamente con vos decidida –cuando te fuiste las cosas cambiaron mucho, Kurenai-sensei se sintió culpable cuando te fuiste y casi pierde a su bebé –el Inosuka bajo su mirada.

-Be-bebé, Kurenai-sensei tie-tiene un hijo –su cara era de sorpresa, pero rápidamente la bajo –ves todo lo que hago es causar problemas seria mejor que yo no volviera –se sentía la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, no solo por el echo de que su sensei casi pierde a su hijo por su culpa, sino por todo, por toda su vida la que según ella nunca debió existir.

-¡Bueno ya llegamos! –grito el rubio muy emocionado, mientras el Uchiha tiraba a Hinata en el suelo –teme que te pasa no la trates así –grito nuevamente.

* * *

Ya todos se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokague, Hinata estaba sentada en una de las sillas, mientras los demás estaban parados tras ella.

-Muy bien chicos, han finalizado su misión con éxito –tsunade parecía complacida por el resultado de esa misión –en cuanto a ti Hinata me puedes decir las razones de por que rayos abandonaste la aldea –era mas una orden que una pregunta.

-No –fue lo que ella se limito a responder.

-¡he dicho que me las digas! –le grito dando un golpe al escritorio el cual se rompió por mitad por la intensidad del golpe.

-Bueno –suspiro.

**Flash back **

_En el piso se encontraba una chica de aproximadamente 16 años con moretones de un color morado, la chica se paro del piso para seguir luchando._

_Había estando entrenado todo el día con su hermana menor que tenia ojos perlados, pelo castaño y tez blanca, esta solo la miraba con odio Asia su persona, ,iba a atacar de nuevo pero un vos la detuvo. _

_-Ya basta, eres una vergüenza Hinata –la susodicha solo se limito a bajar la mirada –desaparece de aquí, no Quiero verte, desde este momento quedas oficialmente desterrada del clan, Hanabi es la nueva heredera de clan, ahora largo –estaba en shok, pero de algún modo sabia que ese día llegaría, pero no pudo evitar llorar. _

_La ahora nueva heredera del clan Hyūga solo la miraba con una sonrisa de burla y se despedía con la mano, diciendo algo con sus labios que la mayor no pudo entender._

_Esa misma noche ya estaba fuera de la aldea, alejándose cada ves mas y mas de ella, solamente esperando el día de su muerte, pero un hombre apareció en frente de ella, aparentaba de uno 50 años, sus ojos eran color miel, su cabello era negro con unos cuantos mechones blancos por su edad y su piel era blanca, se fue acercando cada ves mas a ella y solo podía pensar que ese era su fin. El hombre le extendió su mano y dudo un poco, pero después ella la acepto con un poco de temor. _

**Fin flash back**

-Desde ese momento el me entreno y me enseño distintos jutsus prohibidos, de invocación y otros que me sirvieron de mucho cuando peleaba –en su cara solo se veía agradecimiento por todo lo que ese hombre había hecho por ella –el me dio lo que yo nunca tuve… un padre –esas palabras le salían del corazón más que de su boca.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida por todo lo que le había contado la peliazul, -¿entonces me estas diciendo que hiashi te ordeno que te fueras? –Hinata asintió –¿como se llamaba el hombre que te encontró? –la curiosidad de Tsunade crecía cada ves mas al igual como en todos los presentes que estaban en la gran oficina.

-Su nombre era shiruko tenma –Tsunade abrio los ojos desmenuzadamente al escuchar ese nombre y no era de menos, después de todo Shiruko tenma era un asesino a sangre fría que matada persona por puro placer –además yo no soy la única, hay diez niños mas que son menores que yo pero son como mis hermanos y hermanas aunque no compartamos lasos de sangre –Tsunade seguía sorprendida al saber que avían mas niños y que el no los allá matado.

-Bueno pero como ya estas aquí sabes que ya no te puedes ir ¿cierto? –.

-pero no puedo permanecer aquí, yo di mi palabra de no volver a esta aldea –su vos sonaba firme y decidida –además no puedo quedarme y dejar a esos niños solos, la misión que me dio mi padre fue cuidarlos a costa de mi vida, son fuertes pero, esa es mi misión –bajo su mirada y dejo a todos sorprendidos, menos a Sasuke.

Pero la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver a una mujer de pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color entro a la oficina un poco agitada.

-Lady tsunade… hay unos niños en la puerta de Konoha …que dicen estar buscado a su… hermana –todos se miraron a la cara y después volvieron sus rostros hacia Hinata.

-Al parecer ya vinieron por mi –en su rostro se poso una gran sonrisa y se paro de su asiento tomando camino a la puerta, todos hicieron lo mismo empezando por Naruto.


	2. Los hermanos de Hinata

**Los fans an hablado aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mí nueva familia.**

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de la creación del maestro Masashi Kisimoto.  
**________________________________________________________________________________  
**todos ya estaban de camino a la puerta de la parte norte de la aldea, Hinata iba al frente ya que esos niños la buscaban a ella, empezó a recordar como los conoció a todos, al principio ellos la odiaban, pero el señor shiruko le había dado ánimos para que los conociera, y se dio cuenta que esos niños al igual que ella avían sufrido y ella entendía su odio, ellos temían ser opacados por la torpe chica nueva.

Le asían bromas con la sola intención de que ella decidiera marcharse de ese lugar, pero después se gano el cariño de todos eso niños que ahora eran como sus hermanos.

Sasuke la había estado viendo por todo el camino, parecía enojado, pero no lo mostraba, ya que el no era uno de esos chicos que mostraba sus sentimientos.

-Uchiha ¿que tanto me mira? –pregunto cortésmente la peliazul que se avía dado cuenta de que el ultimo Uchiha no dejaba de mirarle la espalda y eso la incomodaba de sobremanera.

-Es solo que no confió en ti, Hyüga- mintió la razón era otra pero después se encargaría de un pequeño asunto que tenia con ella.

-No tiene que confiar de alguien que abandono la aldea ya que podría volver a escapar solo con un movimiento –en la cara de el azabache apareció una media sonrisa, ella tenia razón el no debía de confiar ni lo hacia pero tenia que ser precavido.

La puerta del norte se asía cada vez más y más grande ante sus ojos indicando que ya faltaba poco para que llegaran, solo unos metros más y los volvería a ver y posiblemente se largarían de ese lugar todos juntos.

-Aquí estamos -susurro para si misma y vio cinco infantes parados en la puerta con de los cuales tres tenían caras de enojo ya que no los dejaban pasar a la aldea -¿chicos que les pasa? -les pregunto inocentemente aunque no hacia falta esa interrogante.

-Nii-chan estos payasos que se hacen llamar guardias, no nos dejaban pasar para buscarte -grito una niña de ojos verdes, pelo negro y tez blanca, de aproximadamente once años que señalaba con un dedo a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta y estos al igual que ella tenían el seño fruncido.

- Yusei ya tranquilízate la razón de la que no los dejaban entrar es por que es su trabajo –la niña relajo su rostro al igual que a los demás, Hinata empezó a contar a todos los niños con la vista y se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres -¿donde están los otros Kenta? -pregunto viñedo al chico mayor del grupo que parecía de unos catorce años, el cual que estaba recostado en un árbol cerca de los demás.

-dijeron que iban a quedarse a cuidar nuestro hogar par que no intentaran robar los pergaminos –respondió el mayor, su vos era grabe pero serena, el chico tenia pelo gris casi parecía plata, sus ojos eran cafés y su tez blanca, el chico se paro derecho y vio las esposas que la ojiperla traía -baya parece que fuiste fácil de atrapar -una media sonrisa apodero de su rostro mientras serraba los ojos y ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-cuando peleas con genios la fuerza no importa –ella también serró los ojos y sonrió bajando su cabeza.

-¡Nii-chan! -grito otro niño mas pequeño que la niña, su pelo era rubio un poco desordenado, sus ojos eran negros y su piel morena, -no puedes dejar que te hagan eso tu también -el niño se acerco a Hinata, la cual levanto sus muñecas para que el niño pudiera hacer su labor, el pequeño de apenas nueve años, puso una de sus manos en el cerrojo y con su chacra abrió el candado de las esposas.

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, pensando en que como un niño tan pequeño podía quitar esas esposas con tanta facilidad, Hinata sonrió y miro a Tsunade la cual todavía miraba a los cinco niños que se hacían llamar hermanos de Hinata.

Vio a una niña muy parecida a ella pero con ojos azules oscuros que estaba sentada en el piso abrasando sus rodillas y con la mirada baja, la mitad de su pelo tapaba su cara era aproximadamente de la misma edad de Kenta, parecía preocupada por algo.

-¿Qué te pasa yuzuki? –le pregunto acercándose a ella, la cual solo subió la mirada para verla y negó levemente, Hinata no estaba muy segura de si créele o no pero opto por preguntarle después.

-¿quieren comer algo? -le pregunto la ojiblaca a todos los cuales asintieron.

-ya era ora de que preguntaras, me muero de hambre -una chica de también nueve años muy parecida a el otro niño, de también pelo rubio y de ojos negros a diferencia del otro niño su piel era tan blanca como la de Hinata y al parecer era la mas hiperactiva de todas -¿que tal si comemos alguna de tu deliciosa comida nii-chan? -estaba paradas frente a la peliazul de puntillas con ojos de perito.

-¿que tal si mejor comemos ramen en un rato? -la niña asintió con un poco de desilusión en los ojos.

-¡si ramen iremos a comer ramen!-grito Naruto que saltaba por todo el lugar, los demás mayores lo vieron con cara de desaprobación y este inmediatamente dejo de saltar.

Los gemelos se llamaban Hayato el niño y Hiyori la niña.

-Hinata ¿estos son los niños que mencionaste? -esa era la vos de Tsunade, Hinata asintió levemente.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ya todos estaban caminado de vuelta a la torre de la godaime seguidos de los ¨Hermanos¨ de Hinata quienes no iban muy confiados, pues era la primera ves que iban a esa aldea y no sabían las intenciones de esas persona, pero todos se detuvieron al ver que una chica de ojos azules, de cabello largo de color rubio amarado en una coleta y de tez blanca se lanzaba en sima de Hinata para abrasarla.

-Hinata que bueno que estés viva y de vuelta, ya me entere de que Sasuke fue quien te trajo en sus brazos suertuda -grito Ino, la amiga de la infancia de Hinata estaba literalmente encima de ella, la cual estaba sofocada por el fuerte abrazo que le daba la chica rubia.

-Ino me asfixias –le dijo con la cara roja por la falta de aire.

La rubia la soltó y se dio cuenta de que atrás de ella había cinco niños que la miraban extraños – ¿quienes son ellos Hinata? –pregunto curiosa por que nunca había visto a esos niños en la aldea.

-somos sus hermanos ¿Quién es usted? –pregunto el peligris con semblante frió.

-Soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto –la chica extendió la mano al peligris quien la tomo y la saltó rápidamente –valla Hinata tus nuevos hermanos son preciosos –las tres niñas se sonrojaron con tal cumplido.

-Son hermosos pero no te lleves de las apariencias por que son prácticamente armas para matar –al escuchar esto la rubia solo atino a asentir y a ver de reojo a los niños que aun la estaban viendo.

-Miren lo que trajo el viento –esa vos vino de detrás de Hinata –lo que se llevo hace tres años –Hanabi estaba unos pasos detrás de ella, Hinata voltio y la vio, hay estaba su hermana, la razón de su desgracia en el mundo.

Hinata voltio lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, la sonrisa que estaba en la boca de la peliazul se ensancho más.

-vete de aquí Hanabi no es momento para juegos –Tsunade sabia lo que tenia la Hyüga en la cabeza y no iba a permitirlo si Hinata no quería.

-solo quiero recordarle el por que se fue desterrada del clan –tenia una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, Tsunade se iba a negar de nuevo peo antes de ella poder hablar alguien le tomo la delantera.

-por mi esta bien godaime, pero vamos a un lugar mas amplio –ella asintió, y todos fueron rápidamente a el campo de entrenamiento.

Avían llegado al campo de entrenamiento, y ya las Hyügas estaban en posición de batalla.

-esto esta mal, Hinata no tiene oportunidad de ganarle –kiba parecía preocupado por su vieja amiga y compañera de equipo, el sabia que en un pasado Hanabi le había ganado muchas veces y la había dejado mal herida, Akamaru también parecía preocupado por Hinata.

-no la subestime… ella es muy fuerte –Yuzuki parecía muy segura de sus palabras, pero aun seguía de la misma forma que hace un rato.

-¿Por que no atacas? ¿Me tienes miedo? –las palabras de Hanabi estaba muy confiada de si misma pero no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

-La paciencia es una virtud –la castaña, al oír esto se enfureció, ¿Quién se creía para decirle esas cosas? Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente.

Con un rápido movimiento empezó a atacar ha hinata quien esquivaba fácilmente los golpes que le enviaba, pero no la atacaba, Hanabi la atacaba con sus mejores golpes, ya cansada de que ella no le devolviera los ataques.

-¿Por qué no atacas? –Pregunto en el punto de su enojo -¿Qué acaso me temes? –le grito fuertemente haciendo que la peliazul le tomara enserio.

-Si eso quieres –y con eso le propicio una patada en el estomago, la cual la mando contra un árbol.

**Aquí el fin de este capitulo, se que no me quedo tan bien como el otro capitulo pero les prometo que el siguiente será mejor.**

**Laiyill:**espero que te allá gustado la Cont. y el próximo será mejor.

**Takane65:** me alegra que te allá gustado, estoy feliz por que es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

**Harukauzaki: **aquí esta la cont. Espero que te agrade.

**Rin tsuki: **gracias por tu rr, gracias por leer.

**Airi-hyuga: **esto fue para darte las grax, porque en realidad no tengo mucha imaginación pero parece que me salio bn.


	3. Pequeño asunto

**Mi mente esta un poco nublada y se acercan los exámenes y no se si el próximo capitulo pueda subirlo a tiempo así que si no me disculpo de antemano por los capítulos venideros.**

**NOTA: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Pequeño asunto.**

Después de ese gran impacto contra el árbol, Hanabi callo al piso adolorida, subió su mirada llena de odio pero se tenso al ver la mirada de Hinata, estaba casi bacía, no había odio en ellos si no rencor hacia ella, rencor hacia ella por haberla opacado siempre, rencor por ser ella la persona que la izo sufrir, rencor por haberle quitado la mas hermoso que tuvo en su vida…a su madre.

Hanabi la ataco nuevamente con todo su odio retenido en sus puños pero sin tener ningún resultado contra Hinata "¿cuado se volvió tan buena?" se preguntaba mentalmente la ojiperla menor.

-¿por que no te quedas quieta? –estaba agitada y cansada, mientras que Hinata solamente la veía con calma, avía entendido todo hace unos años y sabia que su única y verdadera familia eran esos niños que estaban en ese lugar, un recuerdo le vino a la mente de cuando el señor Shiruko todavía estaba vivo.

**Flash back**

_-Hinata concéntrate, no pienses en el pasado, solo piensa en el presente y en el futuro, es todo lo que importa ahora –el señor Tenma estaba entrenando con ella y por muy frías que fueran sus palabras, Hinata sabia que el tenia razón, ella debía olvidarse del pasado y mirar hacia el futuro no solo por ella, sino también por el bien de sus hermanos._

_-si –susurro para después subir su katana y atacar a su "padre" "no pensar en el pasado, solo en el presente y en el futuro" se repetía una y otra y otra ves mentalmente, estaba decidida a convertirse en una persona más fuerte para poder probarse algo._

**Fin de flash back**

-deja de moverte de una ves por toda –los gritos de Hanabi la sacaron de sus pensamientos -¡no seas tan cobarde! – al oír lo ultimo la peliazul no resistió mas, la iba a atacar y le taparía su estupida boca.

-¡¿Qué?, acaso crees que puedes vencerme! –Hinata empezó a atacarla con múltiples golpes -¡crees que me pase tres años de mi vida, solo lamentándome lo que paso¡ -grito nuevamente, estaba fuera de control, Hanabi estaba muy mal herida, todos la veían asombrados, nunca creyeron que la inocente y tierna Hinata pudiera hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero se equivocaron.

Una sombra apareció de repente de entre los arbustos, sujetando las manos de Hinata la cual trataba de soltarse.

-Hinata tienes que calmarte –era un chico de pelo castaño largo, ojos perlados y tez blanca.

-¡suéltame Neji! –Le grito la peliazul al castaño –la boy a matar –grito nuevamente.

-Sasuke ve a ayudarlo –Sasuke asintió y con un rápido movimiento apareció tras Hinata –si no detenemos esto todo terminara mal…para Hanabi –Tsunade parecía preocupada y no era de menos ya que si no la detenía la familia Hyūga tendría un funeral.

-Hyūga yo me encargo, llévate a la chica –sostuvo a la peliazul por la espalda, Neji dudo un momento pero luego soltó a Hinata y cojeo a Hanabi en brazos empezando a saltar con rumbo a la mansión Hyūga saltando de árbol en árbol. –Sharingan- Sasuke activo su Sharingan e inmediatamente Hinata estaba inconciente en los brazos de Sasuke.

-oye ¿Qué le hiciste? –Yusei parecía enojada y si se le miraba bien parecía como si fuera a saltarle en cima, quería atacarlo pero Kenta la tenia sujeta.

-cálmate, solo esta dormida –le respondió fríamente a la niña que se tranquilizo después de esta respuesta.

-Sasuke será mejor que la lleves a descansar, después hablare con ella –el Uchiha asintió y empezó a caminar, pero una vos lo detuvo.

-espere ¿y que hay de nosotros? –pregunto el pequeño niño rubio con expresión de preocupación.

-acompáñenme –les dijo a los niños que lo veían curiosos –lo seguro es que quiera verlos cuando despierte –el pelinegro empezó a caminar nuevamente siendo seguido por los hermanos de la chica.

-espero que…Hinata se encuentre bien –se dijo el rubio para si mismo siendo oído por Kiba.

-seguro que si, se ha vuelto fuerte –lo animo el chico perro, viendo aun por donde se había ido el Uchiha –pero no puedo decir lo mismo para Hanabi –susurro, Naruto voltio a verlo por unos segundos y después voltio de nuevo.

Neji llego a la mansión Hyūga y la llevo a su habitación para después acostar a Hanabi en su cama, por la puerta de la habitación de Hanabi entro un hombre parecido a neji de pelo largo de color castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos perlados, pero su mirada era mas fría que la de el, dirigió su vista a la menor y volvió a mirar a Neji.

-Neji ¿Quién le izo esto a Hanabi? –le pregunto tranquilamente mientras veía a Hanabi con grandes moretones en su cara y brazos, Neji se paro en frente del castaño.

-no me creería si se lo dijera –respondió, Hiashi lo miro fríamente –fue Hinata –como lo había dicho Neji a Hiashi no le creía, Hiashi estaba perplejo aunque no lo demostraba

Hinata pestaño varias veces para poder despertarse por completo pero todo estaba oscuro, se paro de la cama para buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano rozar contra su estomago, su piel se erizo y la luz se encendió dejando a la vista al Uchiha que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón largo, la peliazul se sonrojo levemente por dicha vista. Después vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que lo único que llevaba puesto era un short y una blusa de tirantes, rápidamente cojeo la sabana de la cama para tapar su cuerpo, su sonrojo había aumentado esparciéndose por toda su cara.

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa? –le pregunto al pelinegro que la observaba recargado en la puerta.

-estabas sofocada y bañada en sudor así que me vi obligado a quitártela –una media sonrisa permanecía en su rostro desde que encendió la luz.

-¿y los chicos? –pregunto nuevamente.

-Están dormidos –le respondió, la ojiperla trataba de darse paso entre el cuerpo de el y la puerta pero este no se lo permitía, cuando por fin agarro el serojo de la puerta el Uchiha la tomo de las muñecas pegándola a la pared continua –tú y yo tenemos un pequeño asunto que resolver –subió las muñecas de la ojiperla apretándolas un poco.

-yo no tengo nada que resolver con usted –dijo fríamente intentado soltarse del agarre pero sin tener ningún resultado, sin duda alguna el era mas fuerte que ella.

-¿estas segura? –Pregunto sarcásticamente y apretó con mas fuerzas las muñecas de la chica y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella –hace tres años tu y yo tuvimos una pequeña…aventura ¿te acuerdas? –apretó con mas fuerza haciendo que ella serrara los ojos lo mas que pudiera.

-eso quedo en el pasado –le dijo mientras el apretaba aun mas sus muñecas a tal punto que asta sus propios dedos estaban rojos –tu…dijiste que después de eso…olvidaríamos todo –le recordó.

-pero al menos hubieras esperado que despertara –soltó un poco su agarre.

-te dije que esa noche me iría –lo miro a los ojos.

-no creí que fueras capas –de repente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse lentamente, estaban a pocos centímetros de el rostro del otro y cuando iba a llegar el momento, la perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, ambos voltearon su rostro hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la menor de las niñas entro en la habitación, la luz estaba apagada y Hinata acostada de lado un poco pegada a la pared aparentemente dormida, la niña se acostó al lado de la peliazul y se apego a ella, Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente viendo que la niña se durmió inmediatamente, suspiro cansada pero la misma mano de antes de poso en su cadera.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? –pregunto aparentemente enojado el Uchiha, Sasuke estaba tras ella en la misma posición y demasiado pegados para el gusto de la chica.

-algunas noches se queda con migo –susurro con el mismo tono de vos para el pelinegro quien pego su cabeza a la de ella.

Al pelinegro se le ocurrió una idea –ven te llevare a la habitación en la que estaba –la estaba mirando esperando una respuesta positiva por parte de ella pero nada, el pelinegro se levanto lo mas aplazo posible y se dio cuenta que la peliazul aun no se levantaba, frunció el seño –como quieras yo me largo, la godaime te quiere ver mañana –y con esto salio de la habitación que se encontraba mas enojado que antes por que no se le dieron las intenciones.

-si, claro –dijo sarcásticamente mientras acariciaba maternalmente el pelo de la niña rubia y decidió dormirse.

* * *

Hinata y los chicos ya se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade terminando su conversación.

-bueno Hinata como ya sabes no saldrás de aquí –la peliazul asintió –Sasuke estará a cargo de vigilarte, y eso significa que te quedaras en la mansión Uchiha por un año-.

-lo se pero…-se detuvo y miro a sus hermanos de reojo, la godaime se dio cuenta e intervino en los pensamientos de la ojiperla.

-entiendo, si ellos se quieren ir están en su pleno derecho ya que no son originarios de Konoha –le aclaro –pero si se quedan tendrán que ir a la academia y solo saldrán de la aldea acompañados por uno de nuestros shunin o genin –los niños los niños tenían los ojos puestos en Hinata que al parecer reflexionaba la propuesta de Tsunade.

-es su elección si quieren…-pero fue interrumpida.

-bromeas, nosotros nos quedamos con tigo –dijo Yusei con una gran sonrisa.

-si te dejamos aquí sola seria un dolor de cabeza –Kenta también tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que esta con la mirada gacha.

-tendremos que cuidarte la espalda –la peliazul menor también sonreía mientras los gemelos saltaban.

"es impresionante su unión, se ve que han pasado mucho juntos" pensó Tsunade que veía la escena desde su asiento -muy bien si esa es su decisión final llena estos papeles con los datos de cada uno de ellos y mañana serán oficialmente parte de la aldea escondida entre las hojas –dijo mientras le pasaba cinco hojas de papel que la ojiperla cojeo entre manos –en cuanto a la academia tienes que ir a registrarlos a partir de mañana ya que las clases empiezan en una semana –con esto finalizo mientras Hinata escribía.

Después de terminar de escribir los datos de sus "hermanos" todos se despidieron de la godaime y salieron de la gran oficina, en cuya recepción se encontraban Shizune y el Uchiha se despidieron de la aprendiz de la hokague y salieron siendo seguidos por el ojinegro.

-Así que ya te dijo –su vos parecía mas de afirmación que de interrogación pero la peliazul no le izo el menor caso y solo asintió, pero ella se detuvo de pronto y voltio su cara hacia el lado izquierdo y todos hicieron lo mismo sin ver nada -¿Qué pasa Hyūga? –pregunto el Uchiha con semblante serio.

-mira –fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha voltio su rostro pero nada, en verdad no la entendía ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué o quien iba a doblar esa esquina que ella esperaba tan tranquila? Pero antes de hacerse otra interrogación mental, unas personas doblaron la esquina y no era justo un buen momento para que "ellos" aparecieran, si ella perdía el control el no se haría responsable.

-que ingrata sorpresa –esa vos era nada mas y nada menos que la del patriarca del clan Hyūga el cual no tenia alguna emoción expresada en la cara solo estaba así como siempre inexpresiva tal y como ella lo recordaba, esa cara era con la que el la había visto toda su vida y no había cambiado en nada –debo decir que es impresionante que después de tal humillación todavía muestres la cara en esta aldea o debo decir tonto –dijo Hiashi quien iba acompañado de algunos de los ancianos del clan que solo la veían con odio y desprecio.

-Hiashi, que alegría verte -el mencionado solo frunció el seño al oir su nombre en boca se su "querida hija" que no había visto en años –a mi tampoco me agrada verte si es a lo que te refieres padre –su semblante era de burla hacia el.

-tu ya no eres mi hija –fue lo único que dijo el patriarca del clan.

-padre como dices eso –estaba fingiendo con una mano en su pecho y cara de tristeza –adivina que no lo soy desde hace tres a años –dijo volviendo a la posición de antes –sabes si yo quisiera ya nos hubiéramos largado de aquí desde el día en que llegamos pero quería restregarte en la cara lo que cosechaste con el tiempo –y con esto empezó a caminar siendo seguida nuevamente dejando a un muy sorprendido Hiashi y aun mas a los ancianos del clan, mientras que el Uchiha solo tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción quien diría que ella haría que Hiashi Hyūga se tragara sus palabras y aun mas que se quedara callado, sin duda alguna había cambiado y valla que cambio.

* * *

**Asta aquí, espero que les allá gustado ¡bye!.**

**Hinata08byakugan: **por favor tenme paciencia que soy nueva en esto, te agradezco que me ayudes pero déjame hacer un esfuerzo para mejorar por mis propios medios, grax.

**Gesy; **grax por tu rr, no creí que le gustara a mucha gente pero hay esta.

**Layill;** ¡no te mueras! Que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, balla que stabas emocionada, grax por el rr.

**Airi-hyuga: **en unos dos capítulos mas escribiré cosas de sus pasados, tate atenta que tal vez te emociones de sobremanera, grax.

**Harukauzaki:** bueno ya los detalles no importan pero creo que ise a Hinata con doble identidad jiji, grax por tu rr.

**Sakura-veropau: **espero que ahora más, después de lo de hoy se me ponen las cosas difíciles.

**Bella Uchija: **aquí la tienes la Cont. Espero que te guste, ¡grax por tu RR!.


	4. La academía

**Gracias por los RR espero que les gusten este capitulo de mi historia.**

**Los personajes de Naruto (excepto los niños y futuros adultos de esta historia) no me pertenecen le pertenecen al gran y siempre el mejor maestro Masashi Kisimoto.**

**A propósito ciento la tardanza es que cuando estaba acabando este capitulo me puse a borrar nos documentos viejos y, bueno borre el capitulo sin querer, pero ya lo ice de nuevo aun que me tomo unos días y los exámenes trimestrales estaban por esa fecha y eso me quito mas tiempo por que, ya saben, tenia que estudiar.**

* * *

ya llevaban una semana desde que la avían llevado de vuelta a la aldea y se sentía bien talvez era por el echo de que desde que llego había hecho todo lo que antes no pudo como vencer a Hanabi o que le tapo literalmente la boca a Hiashi o talvez solo eran por los pocos momentos felices que vivió en esa aldea junto a su madre, a su equipo y su sensei, si quizás era eso, quizás eran los sentimientos que avía dejado atrás tras su partida, quizás era el calor de estar nuevamente con sus amigos de la infancia, con su ex amor y maestros, pero tal vez solo se sentía bien de estar de regreso sin ningún motivo en especial, talvez solo era eso.

ya todos estaban levantados y listos para asistir a su primer día de academia mientras Sasuke se preparaba para asistir a una reunión para planear los próximos senseis de los siguientes genins de la aldea cosa que lo fastidiaba de solo pensar que tendría que entrenar y proteger a unos niños desconocidos que posiblemente tendría que repetirle una y otra ves los procedimientos para realizar un jutsu, definitivamente el no tendría la paciencia suficiente y mucho menos con unos niños, pero el no era el único que estaba metido en eso también estaban algunos de sus ex compañeros de la academia quienes, a decir verdad, no tendrían muchos problemas ya que algunos de ellos estaban acostumbrados a cuidar y entrenar niños y tenían mucha paciencia para todo y eso no era una ventaja a su favor, el Uchiha suspiro y salio de su habitación encontrando a la Hyüga saliendo por la puerta mientras sus "hermanos" la seguían.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo se hoyo por todo el jardín de la mansión Hyüga lo cual era producto de un golpe que la actual heredera Hyüga le avía propinado a un árbol que ya hacia en el suelo por dicho golpe, estaba furiosa, enojada, casi roja de la furia que sentía y todo por que Hinata le había ganado en prácticamente quince minutos, ya no solo sentía cólera por ella ahora también sentía odio, desprecio, unas ganas insaciables de matarla, pero pensándolo bien ¿eso no era lo que ella sentía desde un principio? ¿No se suponía que lo había sentido toda su vida? Esos eran sus pensamientos una gran confusión se estaba formando en su cabeza.

Aun recordaba la mirada que le dirigió su padre cuando despertó y bajo de su habitación directamente al vestíbulo, era la misma que le dirigía a su hermana cuando fallaba en misiones o perdía contra ella, una mirada tan fría como el hielo, claro su mirada siempre fue fría, pero esta lo era tanto que si fijaba su mirada en el sol, este, seguro se congelaría, y lo único que le dijo en ese momento fue "que no vuelva a suceder" era como una espada clavándose en su corazón ya que ella avía sido toda su vida prácticamente 'la niña de papa" aun que no se viera de esa forma eso es lo que es o más bien lo que era.

Decidió entrar a la mansión para dirigirse a la habitación en la que entrenaba siempre de dicho lugar con la esperanza de hacerse más fuerte, quizás retar a Neji a una batalla o practica sus ninjutsus, no importaba lo que fuese tenia que hacerlo para que lo sucedido hace una semana no volviera a pasar.

* * *

En la sala de clases 8C se encontraba Kenta sentado en la tercera silla al lado de una ventana con sus codos afincados en la mesa y sus manos juntas mientras miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje que estaba a su lado pero desvió su mirada al oír unas risitas chillonas y vio un pequeño grupo de chicas de su edad que lo miraban, todas sonrojadas mientras que una de ellas se separaba del grupo y se encaminaba hacia el, esta era morena de ojos color miel y pelo negro, ella se dirigía hacia el a paso lento y mirándolo fijamente hasta que llego a su lado y se quedo ahí mirándolo, a el no le gustaba este tipo de gestos siempre que iba a algún pueblo le pasaba algo similar a lo que esa chica hacia en ese momento hasta que ella hablo.

-¿este asiento esta ocupado? –pregunto señalando el puesto vació si dejar de verlo.

-si –Fría mente.

-pero esta vacío –la pelinegra frunció el seño levemente, el peligris señalo con uno de sus dedos la puerta del salón y en ese momento entro Yuzuki con una pequeña mochila colgando de sus hombros, todas la chicas allí presente se le quedaron viendo mientras ella subía los pequeños escalones hasta llegar al lado de Kenta, le pidió permiso a la chica desconocida que solo se le quedaba viendo hasta que se sentó, la susodicha bajó los escalones lentamente hasta llegar con el pequeño grupo de chicas que se disperso lentamente al entrar el profesor.

-buenos días –esa vos era la de un hombre de pelo negro, ojos negros y piel morena el cual tenia una cicatriz en forma horizontal un poco más arriba de su nariz, lo cual todos se preguntaban como se la avía hecho o simplemente se le quedan viendo lo cual no se le pasaba por alto al chunin, pero no le dio importancia ya que siempre pasaba –yo soy Iruka y seré su… -pero se detuvo al oír la puerta corrediza abrirse, por donde entro un chico de tez pálida, pelo castaño y ojos verdes que se paro frente al profesor con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-disculpe la tardanza –el chico castaño estaba calmado como si nada hubiera pasado nada.

-no s-se preocupe –el sensei tenia una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca por el comportamiento tan calmado del recién llegado –tome asiento – dijo señalando el único asiento que por casualidad era en el mismo que se encontraban Kenta y Yuzuki.

El chico se sentó al lado de la ojiazul quien se presento cortésmente al igual que el castaño, su nombre era Keytsu, el peligris los veía de reojo ya que, aparte de que ella no era muy sociable, se estaba llevando bien con el muy rápido, el castaño voltio su vista hacia Kenta que se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba.

Ambos se dedicaban miradas fulminantes, Yuzuki podía jurar que veía como si se estuvieran arrojando rallos con la mirada cosa que la puso nerviosa, voltio hacia Kenta al que le dijo algo al oído, el peligris suspiro y puso su vista nuevamente en la ventana mientras Iruka terminaba de decir algo a lo que ellos no le avían puesto atención hasta ese momento.

-como ya todos ustedes tienen la suficiente edad para ser ninjas los senseis les aremos una serie de exámenes para verificar si son capases de dominar las artes ninjas –todos empezaron a poner mas atención a lo que decía Iruka –y también abra una pequeña competencia entre ustedes –finalizo, el peligris y el castaño se miraron por unos segundos con sonrisas de superioridad en sus labios y miradas desafiantes.

"esto será interesante" pensó Kenta.

"creo que tengo un nuevo oponente" se dijo mentalmente Keytsu mientras recostaba su cara en una de sus manos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la oficina de la godaime discutiendo acerca de los nuevos genins, los equipos, senseis y el tiempo en que se daría a cabo, mientras que Hinata esperaba afuera ya que la godaime la mando a llamar y esperaba a que terminaran.

-entonces todo ya esta decidido –dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba de su silla –estos serán sus equipos para la próximas dos semanas –Shizune empezaba a pasar unas hojas a todos los presentes que les indicaban sus posibles equipos.

-creo esto va muy rápido –dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras levantaba la hoja dando a entender que a eso se refería.

-últimamente se han alistado muchos chicos en la academia mayores de trece y como todos saben esta es la edad limite para la academia, pueden retirarse –informo a el pelinegro quien suspiro y empezaba a salir junto a los demás mientras todos empezaban a salir –Shizune dile a Hinata que ya puede entra –la pelinegra asintió y salio de la oficina dándole el paso a la ojiperla y dejándolas a solas.

-¿quería verme Tsunade? –la ojimiel le indico que tomara asiento con la mano mientras ella también tomaba asiento.

-como ya sabes no puedes tener un equipo ya que no puedes salir de la aldea…-la peliazul asintió -…entonces te pondremos de guardia en la puerta norte –Hinata sonrió y puso su vista fijamente en la godaime.

-una oportunidad de oro para escapar –Tsunade sonrió de medio lado y volteo su silla hacia la gran ventana tras ella.

-ya pensé en eso, unos ANBUS te estarán vigilando ya que Sasuke no podrá, estamos en tiempos difíciles y eres una de nuestras mejores Kunoishis, además…-se volteo nuevamente hacia ella –no serias capas de dejar a esos niños aquí solos ¿cierto? –la Hyüga serró sus ojos y suspiro.

-si yo escapara ellos harían lo mismo hemos pasado por esto en las aldeas en que algunos de ellos solían vivir en la infancia del pasado de cada uno –su vos era confiada y levemente orgullosa –no dudarían en escapar de aquí si yo me fuera, aparte tienen a Siro, de esa forma me encontraron cuando me trajeron aquí –Tsunade la veía y de alguna forma la entendía pero todavía tenia una duda que la había acompañado desde hace una semana.

-Hinata te tengo una pregunta –la peliazul asintió para que la godaime hablara –cuando llegaron tus hermanos preguntaste por tres de ellos y me habías dicho que avían diez niños más involucrados ¿a caso no era cierto? –la peliazul puso un dedo en su barbilla como tratando de recordar y luego hablo.

-cierto, lo que pasa es que en la casa que vivíamos éramos como escuadrones por así decirlo, cada uno compuesto por diez niños y un mayor de edad que cuidara de ellos asta que cumplieran los dieciocho años, en mi cazo no es diferente pero ahí dos de ellos que ya cumplieron la mayoría de edad así que ya no son niños supongo –la godaime la veía fijamente concentrándose en sus facciones para verificar si mentía, pero decía la verdad -¿quiere hacer otra pregunta? –interrogo la peliazul.

-de hecho si –dijo Tsunade -¿Qué es exactamente la que están cuidando los otros tres niños? –la sonrisa que tenia la peliazul en su rostro desapareció y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo la quinta hablo –esta bien no contestes ahora por el momento tiene que ir a visitar a alguien –Tsunade le paso una foto a Hinata en la cual se encontraba una mujer de pelo negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca, ella la reconoció inmediatamente, como olvidarla, ella era como su segunda madre desde hace tiempo, miró a la ojimiel la cual le sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que fuera, que tenia que hacerlo, que era su obligación, la Hyüga trago saliva y asintió levemente para luego levantarse, dar una pequeña reverencia y retirarse de la oficina de la godaime.

Hinata llego rápidamente a la casa de su sensei, antes de tocar la puerta dudo unos segundos y cuando por fin se decidió la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Kurenai se sensei o al menos lo era antes de ella marcharse, la pelinegra solo la veía ahí parada entonces Hinata pensó que la odiaba, que quería que se marchara o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaría si se lo hubiesen echo a ella, dio media vuelta decidida a irse pero una mano la detuvo, Kurenai la había detenido y luego la abrazo fuertemente y ella no reacciono pero unos segundos después abrazo a la mujer pelinegra y ambas entraron a la casa de esta.

* * *

-¡ya me tienes harta, te voy a enseñar a no meterte con migo! –grito una niña pelirosa, de ojos azules y piel morena con el seño fruncido.

-claro sensei enséñeme –Yuzei usaba un muy perceptible sarcasmo en sus palabras, la otra niña fruncía aun mas el seño –solo te comportas así por que estaba hablando con tu novio, me compadezco de ti –su vos cambio a un tono burlón mientras volteaba su vista hacia un chico de su misma edad de pelo rojo sangre, tez blanca y ojos cafés el cual estaba un poco sonrojado por como se comportaba la chica de pelo rosa que ya lo estaba desesperando.

Yusei…-todos llevaron sus ojos hacia la puerta en donde se encontraban Kenta, Yuzuki y los gemelos que la esperaban impacientes ya que había llegado la hora de salir – vamos –dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que saliera.

-ya voy Kenta –volvió su vista hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada anteriormente y luego de tomar su equipo, desvió su mirada hacia las chicas las cuales solo se quedaban viendo a Kenta y en los ojos de ellas solo avían corazoncitos, algunas susurraban algo que ella no podía escuchar y otras solo suspiraban, ella sabia que todo era por Kenta pero no le dio importancia y salio del aula muy calmadamente y empezó a caminar junto a los demás.

-¿como les fue en la academia? –pregunto la ojiperla a los niños que acababan de entrar a la mansión Uchiha.

-Kenta tiene barias enamoradas –dijo Yuzuki mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar al vestíbulo.

-pues Yuzuki tiene un pretendiente y barias enemigas –se defendió en peligriz con vos neutral.

-Yuzei también tiene enemigas –añadió Hiyori mientras se sentaba en unas de las sillas de la sala.

-yo estaba aburrido –dijo Hayato con ambas manos tras su cabeza.

-kenta y Yuzuki tienen un examen en tres semanas –informo Yusei que estaba jugando con una pequeña pelota que siempre conservaba en una caja junto a otras cosas.

-parece que les fue bien –dijo hinata en vos alta mientras el uchiha entraba por la puerta de la casina – ise arroz con curry ¿quieren un poco? –Todos asintieron mientras se sentaban en el comedor –que tal usted Uchiha ¿quiere un poco? –el ojinegro asintió mientras tomaba asiento en la silla principal de el gran comedor.

-pero…-todos boltiaron en dirección hacia el Uchiha –no me llamen Uchiha me hacen sentir un anciano –todos asintieron mientras empezaban a comer y Hinata se sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa quedando frente al Uchiha, cualquiera que los bieran podrian jurar que eran una gran familia.

* * *

**Zeldi-chan** **de Hyuga:** A mi también me encanto esa parte, se me ocurrió de repente, pero me alegro de que allá gustado y espero que este capi también te guste. Grax por leer.

**Lady-Hinata-hyuga; **bueno yo pensé en hacer algo similar pero con otra persona ya que Kenta es cinco años menor que Hinata, pero creo que podría poner a Kenta con Yuzuki ya que en mi imaginación hacen una bonita pareja, me asegurare de que el chico que se enamore de Hinata ponga muy celoso a Sasuke y me alegro yo también soñé con el, jijiji.

**Layill: **GRAX, primero por lo de las reverencias y segundo por lo de el súper capi, creo que lo de la derrota de Hanabi exagere un poco al dejarla inconciente, pero si a ustedes le gusta yo no me hecho para atrás.

**Gesy:** aquí esta el capi espero que te guste y siento la demora, como lo mencione arriba borre el archivo sin darme cuenta.

**Airi-Hyuga: **más peleas vendrán pronto pero por el momento ahí que esperar, aunque te puedo decir que la próxima pelea también será contra Hanabi y que bueno que te guste la actitud de Hinata bueno ese es el plan.

**Yue yuna: **cuenta con eso, con el tiempo Hinata cambiara su actitud con Sasuke a una similar a la que tiene con sus hermanos aunque el también tendrá que cambiar su actitud a una mas dócil.

**Hinata08byakugan:** ya no importa, te entiendo pero todo queda en el pasado hay que poner la mente en el futuro en este nuevo año así que no te preocupes (ya parezco astróloga con todo esto) y creo que si tengo que cuidar un poco más mi ortografía pero ya veré lo que are.

**Bella Uchija: **que bueno que te guste y espero que este capi también te allá gustado.

**BYE ¡NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO!**


	5. los examenes

**¡HOLA! **

**Gracias por esperar este capi, la verdad no he tenido mucha inspiración ni siquiera para escribir esto ya se imaginaran como ando, sin mencionar que he estado haciendo todo al revés ultimamente, y para colmo ms profesoras de ingles, matematica y español me han vuelto loca con tanta area inclusive tengo algunas retrasadas, sin mencionar que tengo que hacer una marqueta con la cual todavia no he comenzado pero ya mejor dejo de escribir sobre mi y empiezo con la historia.**

**NOTA; si tengo algunas faltas ortograficas, excusenme, es que normalmente el diccionario de microsoft wordpad me ayudaba un poco, la razón por la que no lo tengo en estos momentos es que he tenido que formatear la computadora y todo se borro, pero ya le puse el antivirus y todavía tengo que descargarle el microsoft wordpad, grax por entender.**

* * *

Ya las dos semana para los exámenes de la academia avían pasado prácticamente en un abrir y serrar de ojos, tres semanas desde su llegada y cuatro semanas sin problemas, prácticamente eso era un nuevo record para Kenta ya que, en una aldea, solo solía durar una semana nada más, todos los días tenia una pelea que pelear y nunca había estado en una academia ya que desde que avía llegado a la casa del señor Tenma los entrenamientos eran diarios y duros y se había convertido en un estilo de vida para el y para todos los que vivían en esa gran casa, pero tenia que aceptarlo, estaba en una nueva casa, en una nueva aldea y sin peleas constantes, se convertiría en ninja oficialmente y tendría una vida la cual algunos llamaban "normal" si, esa seria su nueva vida junto a los demás y al Uchiha.

Tomó su mochila que estaba en cima de la cama en la que dormía y la abrió lentamente sacando una pequeña foto en la que estaba el más pequeño junto a una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojizos de tez blanca, en la foto también se encontraba un hombre de pelo gris al igual que el y también con tez blanca y ojos cafés, el estaba en el medio sonriendo mientras que la mujer estaba al lado izquierdo y el hombre al lado derecho, en el fondo se podía apreciar un gran valle lleno de flores de todos lo colores y a la distancia una casa hecha totalmente de madera, esa era su vieja casa, sus difuntos padres y el lugar que antes creía ser un paraíso.

**Flash back**

_El pequeño peligris de tan solo tres años salio de la hermosa casa sonriendo, ese era un día especial, claro que lo era, ya que ese era el día del cumpleaños de su madre y el le tenia una gran sorpresa, el primer regalo que le daría a su madre y estaba emocionado, el niño paro de correr para despedirse de sus padres que estaban parados en el gran portón de la casa para luego empezar a correr nuevamente._

_Kenta llego a un pequeño jardín lleno de flores que prácticamente no existían, que se avían extinguido, ese era el pequeño jardín de su madre, el que ella le había confiado desde hace pocas semanas, el sabia que recoger flores eran cosas de niñas, pero no le importaba, después de todo eran para su madre y a el le encantaba verla sonreír, obvio era algo que nadie sabría ya que seria su secreto, ni siquiera lo sabría su padre, tomo algunas flores de distintos colores y fue por el camino que avía llegado._

No tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su casa pero paro en la puerta, tenia un extraño presentimiento, nego fuertemente con la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos, trago fuertemente y a paso lento entro a su hogar, pero algo andaba mal, la casa estaba extraña, se sentia como... si no hubiera vida.

Kenta entro a la sala, la cocina, las habitaciones, el jardin inclusive toco en los baños...pero nada. el niño comenzó a desesperarse ya que no encontraba a su madre, tampoco a su madre, el unico lugar que faltaba por buscar era...en el sotano lentamente bajo las escaleras aun con las flores en una de sus manos, tomo la perilla en su mano la cual temblaba, abrio la puerta lentamente, sus ojos de abrieron de par en par, solto las flores involuntariamente y estas cayeron lentamente al piso.

No poda creer lo que estaba viendo, su madre estaba tirada el el piso boca abajo con un cuchillo ninja de doble combate clavado en su espalda, sus ojos abiertos y sin vida, la herida parecia ser profunda, busco con la mirada a su padre con la esperanza de que el no estuviera hay muerto pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al verlo sentado en una equina con barias kunais clavadas en su torso.

Estaba pasmado en el mismo lugar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y de un momento a otro salio corriendo del lugar.

  
**Fin Flash Back**

Algo lo sacode sus recuerdos, pequeños golpes a la puerta se oían desde donde el estaba, la puerta se abrio un poco y escucho una vos que provenia de afuera.

-Kenta es hora de irnos -susurro Yuzuki detras de la puerta, Kenta tomo la perilla y abrio la puerta, la chica se sonrojo y volteó su cara a otra dirección, el chico recordo que aun estaba sin camisa y que en lo unico que andaba era en unos pantalones negros holgados, sus sandalias de combate y por supuesto su porta shuriken, el chico tomo su camiseta que era una de un color azul noche sin mangas y su mochila.

-Vamos -dijo de forma indiferente y sin ningun tipo de expresión en la cara, ella solo asintio y corrió un poco para alcanzarla, definitivamente el no tenia muchas emociones y no tenia problema por dejarla atras, eso la molestaba un poco, pero bueno, era su vida, su aburrida y gris vida.

_________________________________________________

Todos ya se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento de la academia, ya las dos primeras pruebas avían pasado y la gran mayoria la avía aprobado solo quedaba... la prueba de taijutsu.

-Esta es la prueba final, la que decidira quienes seran o no ninjas- grito Iruka desde un lado de la mesa que estaba situada en la entrada hacia los campos de entrenamiento, en dicha mesa se encontraban; los ancianos del concejo, Kakachi, Tsunade en el centro al lado de ella Kurenai, Gai y Asuma, Iruka se posicionó en el medio del campo de batalla preparado para esa ocasión y prosiguió -en los proximos encuentros solo se permitira el taijutsu, y las armas fundamentale que son; las Kunais, agujas senbons y shurikens, llamare a los primeros cuatros, seran encuentros en equipos de dos -todos los aspirantes a ninjas miraron a Iruka poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras -Yuzuki Reiko y Kenta Tenzu contra Misumi Mori y Keytsu Harada comenzaran a mi señal -los mencionados se posaron al lado de sus respectivas parejas de combate y frente a sus oponentes, Iruka dio la señal, la ojimiel y el castaño tomaron sus posiciones de pelea pero Kenta y Yuzuki todavía seguian parados en su mismo lugar, todos los miraban curiosos.

-Estan muertos de miedo -susurro la ojimiel con una sonrisa a su compañero sin miralo.

-Esto sera rapido -dijo el tambien con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos comenzaron a correr a una gran velocidad hacia sus contrincantes a una gran velocidad, pero ellos todavía no se habían movido.

-Dejame a la chiquilla -volvio a hablar la pelinegra que corria a la misma velocidad que el otro.

-No tenia intenciones de pelear con ella -le contesto llegando hacia kenta, le dio barios golpes en el torso sin mucho resultado, el peligris salto hacia atras para evitar los golpes que en ojiazul le lanzaba.

Misumi empezó a atacar a la peliazul sin tener ningun acierto a sus golpes, el peligris le proporciono un rodillazo en el estomago al ojiazul el cual salto posando su mano en la parte golpeada. mientras que Yuzuki seguia esquivando los golpes de la pelinegra, la cual tenia el seño frunciò al no poder aceptale algun golpe. la pelinegra y el ojiazul se encontraron del lado del otro.

-La chiquilla es habil -dijo la ojimiel al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Usa tus armas -y con esto dicho tomo varias shurikens y corrio hacia Kenta, la chica le tomo la palabra y le arrojo varias kunais a la peliazul, esta agarro una de ellas y desvió cada una de las sobrantes.

-Crei que serias más competencia -le dijo kenta al chico que ahora se encontraba con la respiración agitada frente de el y haciendo un esfuerzo para que el peligris no le arrebatara la kunai de la mano, este también con una kunai que tenia una franja roja en el medio de esta.

-Aun no has visto nada -el castaño desaparecio de la vista de Kenta volviendo a aparecer tras el, el peligris volteo y el otro chico volvio a desaparecer, ese patron de repitio varias veces hasta que de un movimiento Kenta bloqueo la patada que iba dirigida a su cabeza de parte del ojiazul, sintio un dolor pulsante en la muñeca pero no le dio importancia, el dolor fue creciendo pero no daba evidencia de que le doliera.

Ambos chicos empezarón a combatir a una gran velocidad, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, el peligris estaba algo indefenso ya que no podía mover su muñeca, pero aun así l hacia muy bien.

-Lo logre -se dijo a si misma la pelinegra la cual le avía hecho un pequeño rasguño en una mejilla con una de las varias senbons que avía arrojado en un descuido de la peliazul, Kenta la vio por el rabillo del ojo, vio como unas pequeñas gotas de sangre rodaba por la mejilla de la chica y se distrajo al ver que las manos de Yuzuki empezaban a temblar y eso significaba problemas, no para el claro que no, si no para la chica que la avía herido, sintio un enorme pulso en el estomago y luego en la espalda, su distracción le avía dado la oportunidad a su contrincante de darle un puñetazo en el estomago haciendolo chocar contra la pared, Kenta subio la mirada con el seño fruncido, de un momento a otro desaparecio pero volvio a aparecer a espaldas de Yuzuki, ambos estaban espalda a espalda, claro que Kenta era un poco mas alto que ella, luego de un leve movimiento agarro las manos de la chica lo cual no paso desapercibido por el publico hay presente que los veian tratando de entender el porque de la acción del peligris.

-Calmate -le susurro aun de espaldas.

-Eso intento, pero la sangre... -fue interrumpida por el ojicafé.

-Calmate -repitio poniendo un poco de preción en las manos de la chica -puedes atacarla pero controlate, no queremos problemas ¿entendido? -el chico solto las manos de ella las cuales ya avían dejado de temblar.

-Entendido -unas leves sonrizas aparecieron en los labios de ambos -pero ya tomas las cosas encerio -le dijo para luego atacar a la chica con un golpe en el estomago, un extraño inpulso de aire salio de sus manos y la chica pelinegra salio bolando asta que llego a la pared haciendo un gran agugero en ella, Yuzuki ya no parecia la chica de hace unos segundo, ahora se beia diferente parecia que quiciera hacerle un daño enorme por solo un golpe pequeño, Misumi saco barias cunais y shuriquens de su porta armas pero estas lo le icienron ningun daño a la ojiazul que las avia esquivado.

Kenta por su parte le tomo la palabra a Yuzuki y empezo a tomarce la pelea enserio, haora ambos chicos se encotraban peliando cuerpo a cuerpo a una velocidad inpresionante, los demas chicos los veian entre temerosos he imprecionados con los ojos bien abiertos algunos tratando de seguir los movimientos a los dos chicos, mientras la Hokague y los senseis sudaban en seco, tratando de estudiar los movimientos de los chicos nuevos y tragando con difilcultad.

-Perdiste -susurro kenta a Keytsu que se impreciono por lo dicho, de un momento a otro Kenta golpeo a gran belosidad barios nervios, Keytsu calló a pizo sin poder moverce.

-Se acabo -susurro Yuzuki que tomo a la chica del cuello con la mano derecha y poniendo su mano libre recta golpeó un nervio de su hombro izquierdo aciendo que quedara inconciete y luego la solto lentamente poniendola en el piso.

-Ya basta -grito Iruka al ver que ambos estaban incapasitados -los ganadores son Yuzuki reiko y kenta Tensu -hambos se pararon frente de la mesa en la que se encontraban la Hokague y los sensei e icieron una reverencia, unos aplausos se escucharon desde la mesa ya mencionada.

Kenta agarro su muñeca lo que no paso desapercivido por Yuzuki pero le preguntaria despues.

-Los mocosos son buenos -dos ANBUS que estaban arriba de unos arboles distantes que los abservavan desde que la pelea avía empezado hasta el momento -cualquier que fuera su entrenamiento les ha servido de mucho -el ambu se quito la mascara dejando ver sus ojos negros, en los ojos de Sasuke se beia un brillo extraño indescriptible casi se podia jurar que era de emoción.

-Sea cual sea su entrenamiento es problematico, hacen ver a nuestro chicos como bebés frente a ellos-dijo el otro ANBU tambien quitandoce la mascara -bamonos, aun ahy que vijilar a la chica Hyüga -ordeno Shikamaru y Sasuke asintió.

______________________________________________________

Hinata ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que le avía sido asignada, hay la recibienron barios genins que la beian desconfiado, pero no le importo, no era nada nuevo para ella.

-¡Oye, Hyüga! -esa vos le era conocida pero no se acordaba de quien era, volteo y ahí estaba Ibiki-sensei, el sensor del primer examen Genin -la Hokegue me informo que bendrias -a la ojiperla se le formo una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca, Ibiki no abia cambiado en nada, la misma ropa, la misma manera de hablar, incluso penso que talves tampo avía cambiado su ropa interior, se dio un golpe internamente por estar pensando en esasa cosas.

-Bueno, es un castigo por irme sin abisar -era cierto, pero lo dijo en forma de broma.

-Y no lo dudo, espero que no te metas en problemas -y empezo a caminar para desaparecer en una nuve de humo. Hinata se coloco frente a la puerta para empezar su turno.

El tiempo paso lento, hasta que sintio varia precencias hacercandoce hacia ella, decidio esperar un momento para voltear pero un grito de cierto rubio heuforico le iso volteharce.

-!Hinata¡ ¿que tal? -Naruto estaba tan contento como siempre, algo que le gustaba ver por que le subia los animos, claro que ya no hestaba enamorada de el pero Naruto parecia tan contento en todo momento que haria levantarle los animos hasta al Uchiha, y eso era mucho decir -mira a quien traje -quien estaba al lado de naaruto era nada más y nada menos que Sakura, otra de sus amigas de la infncia con quien, a decir verdad, no hablaba muy seguido, Sakura y Naruto se hacercaron a ella agarrados de la mano y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ellos ya eran novios.

-Cuando Naruto me dijo de que te habian traido de buelta no le crei pero al parecer era ciento -dijo Sakura con una gran sonriza.

-Bueno, tampoco fue un mal viaje, pero no fue mi elección regresar -bromeó aunque en la ultima parte era cierto.

-Pero ya deben de dejar de irce de la aldea, el futuro hokague de Konoha no puede estar fuera cada ves que se les antoje jugar a las escondidas en el vosque -el rubio hízo un mojin con la boca mientras que las dos chicas reian a carcajadas -cambiando de tema, !ya soy el novio de Sakura¡ no es increible Hinata y todos creian que no lo lograria... -pero fue cayado por un golte en la cabeza de parte de su ahora novia.

-!Ya deja de gritar¡ -le grito sakura al rubio que en esos momentos se encontraba agarrandoce el lugar donde avía recivido el golpe -disculpa Hinata pero ya tenemos que irnos, cuidate -la ojiperla asintió y se despidio con la mano de ambos "son la pareja perfecta" penso con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

________________________________________________

-Kenta, ¿que te paso en la muñeca? -Yuzuki estaba preocupada, en todo el camino el se agarraba la muñeca y de ves en cuando hacia unas cuantas muecas de dolor, pero no era hasta ese momento en que se atrevia a preguntar.

-No se de que hablas, estoy bien -mintió, pero de todos modos a ella no tenia que interesarle, ¿cierto?.

-No mientas se que te pasa algo Ken, y... -tomo aire para decir lo que venia acontinuación -me preocupa -no fue dificil decirlo pero tampoco fue facil ya que nunca se lo avia dicho... a el.

-No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien, no me pasa nada -le dijo con cierta brusqueza para luego empezar a saltar por encima de los tejados, dejando a una preocupada y triste Yuzuki atras.

Siguio caminando lentamente, no tenia animos de llegar rapido al territorio Uchiha así que decidió dar una buelta por la aldea para conocer mejor el lugar, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta conocida, de un chico acompañado de otro chico más pequeño que el, luego ambos chicos boltearon y ahí rapidamente reconocio a uno de ellos, era Keytsu, este se hacerco a ella a saludarla junto al otro chico.

-Hola ¿qué haces aqui? -pregunto el castaño.

-Quise dar una buelta por la aldea para conocerla un poco mejor, por cierto, linda vanda -sonrio señalando la vanda de su cabeza.

-Gracias la tuya tambien es linda, aunque si me lo preguntas, la excuza de los examenes solo para ver nuestras abilidades fue un poco tonta, despues de todo, todos nos convertimos en ninjas -los tres empezaron a caminar.

-¿seguro que no fue por que Kenta te gano? -lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Claro que no, solo estaba distraido -le dijo muy calmado, vio al a chica ver al niño de aproccimadamente siete años que caminaba sin prestarle atención a los otros dos -disculpa, no los presente, este es mi primo Wataru pero el ya se ba -el niño no tenia que ser un jenio para entender el mensaje, así que desvio su camino y se marcho.

-eso no fue muy educado -le regaño con el seño fruncido por como avía tratado al niño.

-así que... ¿quieres que te lleve a conocer los mejores lugaresde la aldea? -sin previo aviso el chico la tomo de la mano y se la llevo casi arrastrada.

* * *

Ya era de noche y por fin avía regresado, abrio la puerta y entro a la mansión Uchiha donde la esperaban todos menos el Uchiha.

-¿En donde estabas? -pregunto Kenta.

-En alguna parte -respondió.

-¿con quien estabas?-insistió

-Con alguien -sus imprecisas respuestas estaban molestandolo y ella lo sabía pero no le dío importancia -buenas noches -diciendo lo ultimo empezo a subir las escaleras pasandole por el lado al Uchha que bajaba.

-Alguien esta enojado -se burlo Hiyori refiriendoce a Kenta.

-Es que su ego no soporta ni que no le respondan una pregunta -continu Yuzei con el mismo tono de vos que la de la rubia.

-O es que esta celoso de que Yuzu tenga novio -bromeo tambien Hayato quien se divertia con todo lo dicho anterior mente.

-Ya dejenlo en paz -Hinata se acerco a el y paso su brazo por ensima del hombro de Kenta -es que esta en un dilema amoroso y los celos no lo dejan pensar -el peligris volteó su rostro hacia Hinata que trataba de contener la risa y se fue a su actual avitación.

* * *

Lady-Hinata-Hyuga; Bueno, Ken no sera quien le sacara los celos a Sasuke pero si otro personaje, por el momento no tengo mucho que decir, bye.

layill; No de la academia, sino de la aldea, si Hanabi se merece más y lo tendra y sobre lo que hara Hiashi y el clan es una sorpresa, en el proximo capi, Sasuke acorralara a Hinata para hacerle un par de preguntas, no pienses mal son otros tipos de pregunas, y grasia por leer espero que te guste este capi.

Zeldi-chan de hyuuga;Sí, abra una ribalidad y más despues de este capitulo con el asunto de Yuzuki, abran celos y discusiones y no te preocupes por entenderlo mal la verdad es que a mi tambien me a pasado, jijiji.

marjugagu; grax, espero que te guste este capi.


	6. Misión de busqueda

**¡Aqui esta la conti!**

**La verdad es que no tengo nada que decir, se que me tarde mucho en subir este capi pero total, ya lo hice y es lo que cuenta ¿no?.**

Yuzuki sigilosamente bajo las escaleras, Tratando de que nadie la ollera sin sentir la presencia de dos personas que la avían estado observando desde el inicio, trato de quitarle el seguro de La Puerta, con un poco de esfuerzo, lo logro, Pero al instante en qué iba salir una muy conocida vos la interrumpió de su intento de "huída" haciendo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Á donde tan temprano Yuzuki? tu no acostumbras a levantarte tan temprano considerando que son las 6:45 AM de la mañana-Yuzuki desvio la mirada en direccion hacia donde provenia la vos para ver Hinata y Sasuke en una comprometedora situacion, la Hyuga estaba aprisionada entre el cuerpo del Uchiha que estaba muy pegado al ella y entre la Pared, una de las manos de el Uchiha en la cintura de la ojiluna y la otra agarrando la mano de ella junto a su cabeza, en cuanto a sus caras, la ojiazul juraba que si ella no hubiera interrumpido esos dos se hubieran estado besando en esos momentos, luego de haber pensado eso la atmosfera se torno incomoda.

-Yo ... bueno ... iba a... -nerviosismo que tenia era de maciado evidente y muy incomodo, algo que le mostro a la ojiperla que ella mentiria -s-salir un rato -su tono de vos no los convencian, Pero decidieron no decir nada -e-es que me iba a en-encontrar con u-una amiga que... que me va a mostrar campo de Entre-entrenamiento donde conoceremos a nuestro Sensei -despues de Terminar de decir lo anterior salio rapidamente de la mansión Uchiha dejándolos solos Nuevamente, Hinata rio levemente, de alguna manera su actitud le recordaba a ella en su no tan lejana infancia, Cuando le inventaba excusas a su padre o ha su primo cuando iba ver a Naruto entrenar a escondidas.

-Ahora,en que estabamos... -La peliazul volvio su rostro hacia adelante topándose con el rostro del Uchiha, sonrojándose levemente al Momento, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente Cerca, de maciado cerca para su gusto, y recordo lo que había pasado antes de que Yuzuki llegara...

**5 MINUTOS ANTES:**

_Hinata se vistió y bajo al recibidor de la mansión, eran las 6:20 AM pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a Esa hora, no precisamente desde Que empezo a Vivir en su casa de su nuevo "padre" con sus nuevos "hermanos", ella estaba acostumbrada ya que en su antiguo hogar tenia que levantarse inclusive más temprano por clases que tenia que recibir, tecnicas y sellos que aprender del clan Hyuga, Las cuales se sabia de memoria pero que ya no realizaba. Llego a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse algo para desayunar, pero volvió a salir al recibidor por sus sandalias hasta que fue detenida por una muy conocida mano que la agarro con fuerza por el brazo chocandola contra Una pared causandole un fuerte dolor en la Espalda, la cual fue la que recibio en su mayoría la fuerza del impacto, serro los ojos por el golpe y luego los abrio, subio un poco la mirada Para ver nada más y nada menos que al vengador frente a ella, este con una mirada gelida como siempre._

_- ¿Por qué isiste eso? -se quejo llevando una de sus manos a la parte golpeada con la intención de calmar un poco el dolor pero no resulto._

_-Tengo que hablar algo contigo -le aclaro agarrando la mano libre de ella entre una de las suyas haciendo que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata._

_- Las Personas normales se sientan a hablar como gente civilizada, tu las arrojas contra Cualquier cosa solida -bromeo con una pequeña mueca de dolor que se relajo un poco - ¿de qué quieres hablar? -pregunto poniendo su mano que anteriormente estaba en su espalda sobre el Pecho del pelinegro._

_-Esa niña, la mayor, fui un echar vistazo a los examenes, en un momento su contrincante le hizo Pequeño corte en la mejilla luego de eso empezo a temblar y a comportarse extraña y luego el otro chico fue y la detuvo diciendole algo... -hizo una pausa para tomar aire -pude sentir algo extraño, leve pero amenazante, justo en el momento que la sangre empezaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, ahora dime, ¿sabes algo sobre lo que pudo haberle pasado en ese instante? -pregunto más serio de lo normal, la Hyuga se estremecio levemente, algo que no paso desapercibido por el que La tenia presionada, el pelinegro veia detenidamente todos sus gestos y concluyo que ella si sabia algo._

_-Es una especie de fobia por la sangre, pero no cualquier tipo de sangre, sino a su propia sangre y no tiene el mismo efecto que deberia tener normalmente ... -trato de quitar Las espantosas imagenes de la Primera ves que vio lo que le causaba, bajo su rostro y continuo -en cambio su efecto es terrible, la lleva a actuar contra su propia voluntad, se vuelve Otra persona, sangrienta, sin piedad ni sentimientos, es ... Como si no fuera ella -la ojiperla bajó la mirada pero aun sentia la del Uchiha en sima de ella -cuando llegue a esa casa y vi lo que le causaba su sangre me dio miedo, pero el señor tenma me dijo las causas de esa reacción y que si volvia a pasar yo o Kenta tendriamos que detenerla ya que ellos se conociesen desde pequeños y yo porque ella llego a apreciarme mucho -le confesó melancolica ante el recuerdo._

_Sasuke le tomo la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara nuevamente, para que lo mirara a los ojos los cuales se acercaban lentamente mientras se serraban, ante tal acto de su acompañante Su sonrojo se hizo presente y serro los ojos hasta que el Momento llegara, sintió los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, en un beso Apasionado y suave como solo el sabia, fue correspondiendo moviendo lentamente labios temblorosos, ella abrio un poco la boca lo que el aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hinata, la mano libre de ella llego hasta la cara de Sasuke situandola en su Mejilla, el beso pronto se fue convirtiendo en un beso apasionado, lleno de Pasión y deseo, Pero algo o alguien los interrumpió, ambos se separaron y voltearon al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta que la persona que los interrumpio era Yuzuki que bajaba las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ambos los cuales la siguieron con la mirada... _

_**TIEMPO REAL ...**_

El pelinegro la observaba con una Sonrisa mesclada Entre superioridad y arrogancia, la misma que ella odiaba ya que se sentia débil ante esa sonrisa, ella sabia en lo que estaba pensando hacer y no se lo permitiria, no de nuevo, volteó su rostro hacia otra direccion cosa el no entendio ¿no le pediria más al Igual que aquella noche? o es que quizas estaba muy avergonzada por lo que avía Pasado, seguro era eso, "tal ves cuando volvamos" ce decia interiormente, a paso lento se alejo de ella saliendo Por la puerta sin decir nada, despues de que el se fue ella puso la mirada en frente y toco sus labios recordando lo de hace unos Segundos.

-Esto es ... muy confuso -se dijo sin quitar sus dedos de sus labios.

-Si, lo es -dijo Kenta quien acababa de aparecer por las escaleras.

- ¿Viste lo que paso? -Interrogó sin voltear a verlo y con mucha calma.

-Si -respondio mirándola fijamente - ¿qué piensas hacer? -pregunto sin dejar de verla en ningun momento.

-Sinceramente, no se -respondio serie y empezando un caminar hacia la cocina.

-Entiendo -suspiro cerrando sus ojos, cuando los brio ella estaba en frente de el entregandole algo en una bolsa - ¿qué es esto? -pregunto con curiosidad poco notoria en su cara.

-Es tu almuerzo y el de Yuzuki, se fue tan rapido que no me dio tiempo de entregárselo -le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, el peligris tomo el almuerzo y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Ya me voy -Kenta salio de la mansión relajadamente, en ese momento los niños faltantes bajaron ya listos para partir a la academia.

-Adios Hinata, ya nos vamos -dijeron al unísono los tres.

-Esperen, Los acompaño -y dicho esto todos salieron con dirección hacia la academia.

Ya todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento donde conocerian a su Sensei conformados como el equipo 7, cuyos miembros serian; Kenta, Yuzuki y Keytsu, el ultimo no estaba muy feliz de estar con Kenta ya que este le caia mal en cambio le agradaba Yuzuki ya que ella era amable e interesante para el.

Una nube de humo aparecio frente a ellos sin dejarlos ver nada, cuando el humo se esparció todos miraban curiosos esperando que esa persona se mostrara y su sorpresa se hizo presente al ver que era nada más y nada menos que el, Sasuke Uchiha.

-No es suficiente vivir contigo ¿y ahora seras nuestro Sensei? -se decia a si mismo el peligris en voz baja pero esto fue escuchado por su ahora sensei que lo miraba si emoción aparente en su rostro.

-¿Algun problema con que sea tu Sensei mocoso? -Kenta le dedico una mirada fulminadora por lo ultimo que le avía dicho, ambos se miraban de manera asesina y sintieron que todo a su alrededor desaparecia quedando solo ellos dos y tambien sintieron como si rayos salieran de sus ojos chocando uno contra otro con la misma intensidad hasta que una voz los distrajo.

-Pero... -hablo Yuzuki -¿no ce suponia que usted debería estar vigilando a Hinata? -pregunto tratando de cortar el aire pesado que se avía formado momentos antes.

-Unos ANBUS lo estan haciendo en estos momentos -respondio a la pregunta -pero ya basta de charlas y empecemos con su entrenamiento -dijo y empezo a caminar para que ellos lo siguieran y asi lo hicieron, el Uchiha podía sentir sus miradas el su nuca y una de ellas queria atravesarlo y no hacia falta voltear para saber de cual de ellos provenia la mirada asesina.

Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a un bosque el cual estaba rodeado por cercas que decian cosas como "no pasar", "aléjense" o "no no hacemos responsable de lo que le pase" eso y mucho más, los carteles estaban colgados por todas las puertas de entrada al gran bosque, las cuales estaban todas cerradas con cadenas y candados para que nadie entrara.

-Antes de comenzar les dire MIS REGLAS -les dijo resaltando las ulrimas palabras -1°; no acepto fallas en futuras misiones, 2°; tdos seran tratados como iguales y no abra preferencia, 3°; todo el que desobedesca una orden sera castigado y por ultimo; no quiero debiles en mi equipo que puedan ser un estorbo en el camino -finalizo, luego de haber dicho "sus reglas" sacó unos papeles y se los mostro -este es un papel especial que les indicara su elemento, solo tienen que concentrar un minimo de chakra en ellos, si el papel se arruga el elemento es rayo, si se quema es fuego, si se moja es agua, si se parte en dos es viento y si se combiete en polvo es tierra, de esta forma -Sasuke tomo uno de los papeles y concentro un poco de chakra en el papel el cual se quemo, luego tomo otro y concetro nuevamente su chakra en el pero esta ves el papel se arrugo.

-Usted usa dos elementos fuego y rayo -obserbo Yuzuki sin sorpresa aparente en su rostro, el pelinegro le paso uno a cada uno para que hicieran lo que el dijo -pero yo Y Kenta ya sabemos cuales elementos usamos -le confeso esta ves sin ninguna expreción en su rostro.

-¿Y cuales son? -pregunto no muy convencido por lo que ella avia dicho hace pocos segundos.

-Yo uso tierra y fuego -respondio el peligris por su parte.

-Y yo agua y viento -continuo Yuzuki.

-Yo controlo agua y tierra -intervino Keytsu quien hace poco momentos sentia como si ellos no ce acordaran de el.

-Todas sus tecnicas se complementan -se dijo en vos baja el Uchiha -en fin, ustedes entraran a ese bosque y buscaran esto -les mostro una foto donde se encontraba una sanguijuela rosa con un leve tono de purpura en la pate superior, el Uchiha le entrego la imagen a Yuzuki mientras los otros dos curiosos, se hacercaron a ella para ver la imagen con más detenimientos, claro Kenta disimulo un poco ya que la curiosidad no iba de acuerdo con su actitud -tendran un tiempo limite hasta el amanecer, si no vuelven con esa sanguijuela tendran un castigo, ahora ballan -les informó con su semblante frío de siempres y crusandoce de brasos.

Los integrantes del equipo 7 asintieron y se marcharon hacia el interior del bosque saltando de rama en rama adentrandoce cada ves más al lugar.

Hinata ya se encontraba en su puesto en la puerta norte preparada para empesar su "castigo" como lo describia ella, no era por nada pero las horas siempre le pasaban lentas y se aburria de sobremanera, abeces los otros que tambíen bijilaban esa puerta ivan a hacerle conpañia en un intento de "coqueteo" el cual ovbiamente no les funcionaba ya que ella no se mostraba interesada por algunos de ellos, la peliazul fue sacada de sus pensamientos por varias kunais dirijidas a su cabeza obligandola a bajarla con algo de dificultad ya que se encontraba semi parada con los codos sobre la mesa que siempre estaba en la entrada, Hinata volteó con un leve enojo hacia su agresor que la miraba con una sonrisa que, ovbio, era finjida.

-¿Por qué isiste eso Sai? -pregunto la peliazul que miraba fulminante al pelinegro ya que este se avia osado a atacarla por la espalda y más mientras esta estaba distraida en sus pensamientos.

-Estabas provocando muchas fantasias inapropiadas a los guardias de atras -respondio aun con su tipica sonrisa falsa en su rostro, la ojiperla bolteó un poco más enojada hacia los guardias, cuando estos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de la peliazul estaban sobre ellos alguntos empezaron a silbar y otros rieron nerviosos mientras uno hacia una muy mala imitación de estar contando algo.

-¿Qué te trae por aqui Sai? -pregunto suspirando y bolteando hacia el pintor de la sonrisa falsa.

-Solo pasaba por aqui y me hacerque para desviar los malos pensamientos -respondio sentandoce en la mesa junta a Hinata que avía imitado el jesto -y ¿que tal tu estadia en la puerta? -pregunto burlezco mientras la peliazul reia un poco y luego contesto.

-Es muy aburrido, no ha pasado nada que se pueda catalogar como emocionante y el club de pervertidos solo vienen para otras cosas -aun que todo era cierto lo dijo en un tono de burla riendo un poco nuevamente mirando al pelinegro feliz -cuentame ¿qué hay de tu vida? -el pelinegro snrio nuevamente ante la pregunta.

-A hido bien, más misiones de lo normal pero despues de eso sigue igual -respondio y miro al cielo -bueno, Hinata ya es hora de que me balla -se despidio y empezo a caminar, por su parte la ojiluna levanto una mano y la movio de un lado a otro despidiendoce del pelinegro, luego de verlo desaparecer la peliazul suspiro y volteo hacia el "club de los pervertidos" que la miraban babiando y nuevamente se dieron cuenta de la mirada molesta que le dirigia cierta peliazul al grupo de hombres y estos empezaron a espacerce por el lugar dejandola completamente sola.

-Sera que, los ninjas ya no son tan apetecibles como antes -se dijo en un suspiro al pensamiento que avía tenido antes de haber dicho esas palabras, Hinata se puso nuevamente a vijilar la puerta ya que Iviki-Sensei podria aparecer en cualquier momento y no estaba de humor para escuchar otro de sus sermones de lo despistada que era.

En un aula de la academia se encontraba el chico pelinegro, pracxticamente dueño de la palabra "problematico" dando una clase que a todos los precentes les parecia aburrida, mientras el esplicaba de espaldas se percato de que uno de sus alumnos no le prestaba atención, así que decidio hacer lo que más de una ves le aba echo su difunto Sensei cada ves que este se dormia en su clase, de un rapido movimiento arrojó la tiza acia una cabesa de negras ebras que estaba recostada sobre sus brasos aparentemente durmiendo, al momento de que el objeto lansado llegara a su destino una mano la detuvo antes de que chocara con la cabesa, todos los precentes formaron una O con la boca al ver que Yuzei avía atrapado la tiza con sus manos sin ver nada, luegos de unos segundos la mano bolbio a abrirce mientras de esta salia un polvo lo cual demostraba que era lo antes llamado tizá, la cabeza se subio un poco dejando ver la cara molesta de la niña que miraba directamente hacia Shikamaru.

-Al parecer tienes reflejos niña, que bien -dijo sarcasticamente el pelinegro para luego agregar -o problematico -hiso gala de SU palabra celebre la cua aparecia no importaba la ocación que fuese.

-¿Sabe lo que de verdad es "problematico"? -pregunto haciendo notable su enojo y usando la palabra que su Sensei avía usado -que esplique las cosas de la manera más aburrida posible -contesto ha su propia pregunta ganando la atención de los demás niños que la acompañaban en su sueño.

-Aburrida ¿he? -todos asintieron algunos con un poco de miedo a lo que su Sensei les pudiera hacer -y diganme ¿como preferirian la clase? -pregunto sentandoce en la mesa del escritorio esperando respuesta de algunos de sus estudiantes, algunos sonrieron mientras que otros quedaba pensativos.

-Yo prefiero algo con un poco más de ...acción -le respondio Yuzei con una sonrisa que recien se formaba en su rostro, el pelinegro sonrio y dijo algo en un susurro lo cual a todos les parecio un "problematico" lo que salia de la boca del pelinegro -y por cierto, ese peinado no le que bien -le dijo tratando de molestarlo Shikamaru agrando su sonrisa y contrataco.

-Y tu nombre es de barón -a la ojiverde le salieron barias linias bajo los ojos y al rededor de su cabesa mientras pronunciaba algo como "¿por qué todo el mundo me dice eso?" y era ciero todos se lo decian desde que bibia en la casa del señor Tenma, desde que llego a esa aldea y ahora se lo decia su Sensei, verdaderamente se avía convertido en un fastidio.

Mientras todos los alumnos de la ahora nueva clase de Iruka hablaban y otros jugaban o dormian ya que su Sensei avia salido a resolver un problema un par de gemelos estaban rescostados sobre sus brazos ya que estaban aburridos ya que lo que los otros niños hacian no les parecia nada divertido o almenos entretenido, ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Hiyori hablo.

-Hermano, estoy aburrida -lloriquio la niña rubia.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? yo estoy tan aburrido como tu -el ojinegro llebo su mirada hacia su hermana y se tenso ya que su gemela sonreia de una manera sospechoza -¿qué planeás? -pregunto el rubio esperando respuesta de su hermana pero esta se paro de su haciento y miro hacia arriba, el niño hizo lo mismo y se dio cuenta que lo que ella miraba eran los focos de la luz.

-¿Qué tal si...? -dijo pero su hermano la interrumpio.

-Ni lo pienses, no haremos eso -le dijo en forma de horden pero la niña bolbio ha hablar.

-Solo pensaba apagar las luces y asustar a unos cuantos -le dijo lo más normal posible a lo que Hayato le salio una gotita de sudor en la nuca por la forma tan calmada de hablar de su hermana.

-No causes problemas -le adbirtio el ojinegro quien se puso serio ante su hermana.

-Solo sera una fiesta de gritos, no es tan malo -al niño nuevamente le salio una gotita de sudor en la nuca y que la rubia saeguia biendo hacia los focos y hablaba como si de algo normal se tratace, de un movimiento la ojinegra corrio hacia el ensendedor de luz a lo que Hayato trataba de alcanzarla sin tener exito ya que ella recien apagaba las luces, al momento de esto ocurrir unos gritos de las demas niñas se escucharon en el aula para luego oir un sonido fantasmal, ante ese sonido todos los niños gritaron, la rubia, que ya sabia donde estaba cada uno de sus compañeros, empezo a tomarle los pies y jalarlos levemente a los que ellos gritaban más intensamente que antes, Haya to ensendio la luz para ver a todos los niños con caras de espantados y a unos cuantos a punto de llorar, el rubio no pudo evitalo y solto una pequeña risa que fue interrumpida por una vos tras el.

-¿Por qué los rubios siempre simpre son los culpables? -Iruka hablo con el seño fruncido recordando a cierto rubio imperactivo que estuvo en su clase repetidas veces, el causante de todas sus arrugas, y como olvidar a otra rubia que tambien era imperactiva pero a menor escala que el rubio ya que esta siempre discutia con Sakura o con cualquier otra chica que se hacercaba al Uchiha, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Sakura le llevaba mucha ventaja a la rubia, el Sensei salio de sus pensamientos para aplicar un castigo al niño de ojos negros -despues de clase te quedaras a linpiar el aula -dijo Iruka un poco subido de tono.

-Pe-pero yo... -pero antes de defenderse el Sensei hablo.

-Sin peros, ahora ve a tu haciento antes de que decida aplicarte un castigo peor -el rubio abedecio y dirijio la mirada hacia su hermala la que anterior mente sonreia pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio como el la miraba.

-Esta molesto -se dijo para si misma la rubia biendo como el rubio se sentaba y miraba hacia otra parte con el seño fruncido.

Mientras tanto en el bosque el equipo Sasuke, sin su Sensei claro esta, se les acababa el tiempo, ya avían buscado por todas partes y faltaban pocas horas para que oscureciera, Yuzuki miraba la fotografia atentamente, sentada en una rama, tratando de ubicar el lugar en el que veia la sanguijuela en la fotografía mientras mordia unos de sus dedos, cosa que hacia cada ves que se ponia nerviosa, y no era de menos ya que no podian fallar en la primera misión asignaga por su Sensei y más sabiendo lo de las reglas del mismo, mientras ella trataba de hacer percartarce de algo los otros dos de su equipo solo descansaba, Keytsu recontado sobre un arból y Kenta sentado en una rama al igual que Yuzuki.

-Es imposible, no consigo nada -dijo rindiendoce Yuzuki quien se paro del arból cactando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo -suspiro Keitsu quien se paro hacercandoce a Yuzuki quien bajo del arból en el que estaba.

-Separemonos y recorramos el area nuevamente, así tal ves allemos algo -ordeno el peligris desde arriba del arból.

-¿quien te hizo lider? -pregunto el castaño calmadamente.

-No te importa -le respondio Kenta.

-Yo tambien soy parte de este equipo -le dijo el castaño frunciendo el seño.

-Lamentablemente -Kenka al igual que Keytsu fruncio el seño.

-¿¡que dijiste!? -la molestia del ojiverde era sumamente notoria, el ambiente se tenso sin pasar desapersivido por la ojiazul que los miraba un poco preocupada.

-Que es lamentable tenerte en este equipo -le dijo el ojicafé.

-Hasta aqui -ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro listos para golpearce pero fueron detenidos por unos golpes que ovbiamente no eran los de ellos, Yuzuki los avía golpeado en la cara a ambos chicos quienes chocaron cada uno a un arból totalmente alejado del otro.

-Ya basta, podemos hacer lo que dijo Kenta -el nombrado sonrio ante lo que la ahora molesta chica avía dicho, pero su sastisfacción no duro mucho -pero eso no significa que sea el lider, ahora andando, no vemos aqui en una hora -y dicho esto la chica comenza a saltar de rama en rama alejandose de los dos chicos que la siguian con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Ambos chicos se pararon del suelo pero no se movieron de su lugar, Keytsu llebo una mano hasta su mejilla golpeada anteriormente por la ojiazul.

-Pega fuerte -susurro para luego ambos irse a direcciones distintas.

Mientras ellos desaparecian alguien los espiaba y fue trs la chica que al parecer iba bastante enojada por la pelea de sus compañeros, ella saltaba a gran velocidad sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia, pero luego paro en seco mirando de nueva cuenta la fotografia.

-¡Eso es! -casi grito al pronunciar esas palabras y empeso a saltar de vuelta a donde se encontraban los otros pero cuando llego los dos ya se avían marchado, la chica suspiro y empezo a correr hacia la dirección donde se avía ido Keytsu sin la más minima idea de a cual de los dos chicos buscaba, empezo a saltar para ir más rapido y en unos pocos minutos encontro al chico que saltaba de rama en rama -¡oye, Keytsu! -grito cactando la atención del chico que paro sin aviso, cuando la peliazul iba hacia la rama en la que el se encontraba, dio un paso en falso y tropeso siendo atrapada por el ojicaafé.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto lo más tranquillo posible pero interior mente saltaba de poder estar a solas con la chica.

-Tenemos que buscar a Kenta -le respondio incorporandoce, volteo para empezar a saltar -¿hacia donde se fue? -pregunto pero al boltearse vío como el chico tenia los ojos en blanco y no sabia si era su imaginación pero tambien pudo sentir un aura depreciba alrededor de el -¿qué te pasa? -interrogo nuevamente de una forma inocente.

-No, nada -respondio un poco decaido y empeso a saltar de buelta a donde entaba hace unos minutos, a Yuzuki le apareió una gotita de sudor al ber que su compañero saltaba con pocas gana e igual como estaba hace unos segundos cuando le pregunto sobre el camino de peligris.

-**Nunca podemos estar solos, el siempre esta con ella -**pensó y sentia que iba a llorar pero no lo hiso.

Ambos despues de un tiempo por fin pudieron dar con el peligris que al parecer avía parado para buscar el objetivo en el area.

-¿Ahora que? -pregunto fastidiado Kenta que estaba notablemente molesto por lo de hace un rato.

-Cuando nos separamos, me di cuenta de algo sobre la fotografía -inició con una sonrisa de sastisfacción en su rostro.

-Y, ¿que descubriste? -interogo Keytsu entre curioso y confundido.

-Bueno, lo que descubri es que la imagen es falsá -los otros dos solo abrieron los ojos de par en par ante tal declaracion -¡escucho Sasuke-Sensei! -grito y el nombrado salio de entre la sombras con una sonrisa de sastisfacción ante el descubrimiento.

-Eso significa, que desperdiciamos diez horas para nada -Susuró Kenta que se cruso de brazos.

-¡Y nisiquiera podimos armozar! -grito Keytsu dandose cuenta de ese detalle.

-Queria saber cuato tiempo les tomaría esto, un ninja tiene que ser cuidadoso y darce cuenta decada cosa anormal que se les presentara en el camino, se les presentara situaciones en las que pasaran ayuno por días o semana o tal ves más tiempo, por eso tienen que observar todo en su entorno y saver cuales frutos silvestres se pueden comer y cuales no, esto era una prueva que tenia que ver con todo eso como con su trabajo de equipo, el cual reprobaron en dos de esos objetivos -explico y pauso para tomar aire -Por ser su primer día no les impondre ningun castigo, pero no sera igual en situaciones futuras -dicho eso empezo a caminar siendo seguido por su equipo.

-**Planeo todo desde el principio **-penso la una chica del grupo abservando la espalda del Uchiha.

-Abra una tormenta -se dijo a sí misma Hinata mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a los territorios Uchihas para encntrarce con los demás, mientras ella caminaba algunos de los ninjas presentes serraban la puerta y preparabanalgunas casetas en las que se quedarian para recivir posibles vicitantes durante la tormenta y donde ellos se quedarian durante unas cuantas horas, las nuves negras y cargadas de electricidad empezaban a dominar el cielo quitandole la hermosura al anocheser que quedaba en el olvido con el sonido de los relampagos dentro de las furiosas nuves, esa seria una fuerte tormenta ya que se notaba con la intensidad del viento.

CONTINUARA...

**Haru lightMoon; **Jeje creo que me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar pero esper que este capi te guste.

**Layill; **Sabes, decidi poner un poco de SasuHina en este capi espero que te guste ya que exprimi hasta la ultima gota de imajinación que tenia, y creo que en un rato me dolera la cabeza XP, bueno nos leemos pronto.

**Azulnaychan; **Espero que te guste este capi ;D

PERDON POR LA FALTA ORTOGRÁFICA.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

BYE,BYE

LAS QUIERO AUN QUE NO LO CREEAN.


	7. tormenta

**Hola**

**Ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo de mi nueva familia, me tarde un poco ya que esta la semana es de exámenes, una de las dos semanas de exámenes cuatrimestrales, y como soy una adicta al internet me lo prohibieron hasta que pasaran los exámenes, y como ya tenia este capitulo por mitad solo tuve que escribir la otra mitad y listo.**

**Yo se que ustedes al igual que yo odian los exámenes pero hay que verles los pros y los contra, por mi parte el pro es que por fin salimos de la escuela por dos meses y medio enteros y el contra es los nervios producidos por el miedo a reprobar, a ser castigado y sermoneado por tus padres, si esas son las cosas que odiamos de los exámenes.**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA; vean este capitulo como continuación del capitulo pasado.**

Las nubes negras del cielo amenazaba con noches de tormenta, el cielo relampagueaba, las aves estaban regadas por todas partes mientras algunas se escondían en huecos en los arboles otras en sus nidos los cuales no resistían, el viento empezaba ha hacerse notar con fuertes ráfagas que azotaban a los arboles con la amenaza de hacerlos caer, un sinfín de hojas estaban siendo arrastradas por el viento, de un momento a otro una pequeña gota de agua callo del cielo estrellándose contra el suelo para luego ser seguida por muchas más, estas hacían eco al caer, el olor de la tierra mojada, los charcos de lodo y las plantas moviéndose al compas del viento daban un hermoso paisaje, pero también peligroso ya que era una tormenta.

Hinata y Yuzuki se encontraban en la puerta esperando a que Sasuke y Kenta llegaran, pero una interrogante paso por la cabeza de la Hyuga y no espero para arrojarla al aire.

-¿No se suponía que tu y Kenta vendrían juntos? –llevo su vista a su hermana que estaba a su lado y noto como la cara de esta paso de ser una despreocupada a una triste –discutieron de nuevo –suspiro en una afirmación.

**-**El y keytsu discutieron por que Kenta ordeno que nos separáramos, yo intervine sin ponerme del lado de nadie –mientras Yuzuki le contaba lo que paso su rostro se torno en uno de molestia –se molesto por que no le di la razón, el quería ser el líder y ni siquiera nos pregunto a nosotros -reprocho con un poco de molestia.

-Con que eso fue lo que paso –reflexiono la peli azul pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más a la chica vio a lo lejos como el Uchiha, Kenta, Yuzei, Hayato y Hiyori que corrían hacia la casa ya que la tormenta empeoraba a cada segundo –hay vienen –informo la Hyuga, ambas les dieron paso para que entraran.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto? –pregunto la peli azul menor que les entregaba unas toallas a cada uno, Kenta por su parte tomo la toalla sin decir nada y seco su cabello para luego subir las escaleras, Yuzuki se sintió mal por el acto del peli gris pero luego decidió ignorarlo, si el no quería hablar con ella no iba a obligarlo.

Hayato hizo lo mismo que Kenta, por alguna razón que los demás, aparte de de Hiyori, no sabían.

-Lo castigaron por mi culpa –respondió por fin Hiyori un eje de tristeza.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora? –pregunto la chica de ojos perlas que miraba atentamente a la menor pero esta al parecer no quería responder –bueno si no me vas a decir tendré que castigarte por dos semanas, ahora ve a tu habitación y no salgas –la niña no replico y subió las escaleras con la cabeza gacha.

Yuzuki que se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostada sobre la cama boca arriba "tal ves tenga que ir a disculparme con el" pensaba "pero el fue el causante de todo" se contradecía "quizás puedo hacer que el se disculpe" en su cara se poso una sonrisa la cual desapareció rápidamente "eso es imposible" suspiro, se quedo pensando un rato y luego se paro para ir hacia la puerta decidida, salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por el pasillo pasando cuatro puertas a la izquierda y tres a la derecha hasta que llego a la cuarta de ese lado, respiro hondo para calmar los nervios subió una mano para tocar y luego esta retrocedió, pero luego de varios segundos se decidió y toco la puerta, sus deseos eran que el estuviera dormido o no estuviera dentro pero estos deseos fueron rotos al ver la puerta abrirse lentamente dejando ver a un Kenta sin camisa y solo con un pantalón corto dejando ver todo lo demás de su cuerpo el cual era muy desarrollado para un muchacho de su edad, con muchos músculos pero nada exagerado, un color rosa se apodero del rostro de la chica por segunda ves en el día.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel, el peli gris hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara, cuando entro observo como el se acostaba en la cama arropándose con la sabana mirando hacia ella, algo que fue de gran alivio para ella por que estaba segura de que no podría articular una oración coherente frente a el, pero algo andaba mal el se veía diferente pero no sabia en que, pero salió de sus pensamientos para empezar a hablar –sobre lo de esta tarde, yo… -pero fue interrumpida por el.

-No te preocupes, ya no me importa –dijo el.

-¿E-en serio? –pregunto incrédula ya que el no era fácil de convencer y ahí lo noto, el peli gris estaba sudado por toda la cara y eso no era normal en el –Kenta ¿te sientes bien? –se acerco hasta la cama para ver con más detenimiento al peli gris.

-Si, estoy bien –mintió, no se sentía para nada bien sino todo lo contrario, Yuzuki se arrodillo hasta quedar a altura de la cama viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, el sabia que ella no le creía, la conocía bastante bien igual que ella a el, la peli azul poso una mano en su frente comprobando sus sospechas.

-¡Ken, estas ardiendo en fiebre! –le reprocho en un grito y con visible molestia en su rostro -¡¿por qué no me dijiste? –le pregunto parándose de golpe.

-No quería que te preocuparas –le respondió calmadamente.

-Idiota, y creíste que no me daría cuenta –afirmó, salió de la habitación y volvió luego de unos minuto entro nuevamente con un recipiente con agua y un paño dentro de este, lo saco y exprimió para acto siguiente ponérselo en la frente al peli gris, se quedo observándolo un momento y noto varias cosas como, sus cabellos grises pegados a su cara, su cuello sudado que brillaba con la luz y sus misteriosos ojos marones que la miraban con curiosidad "sexi" fue el pensamiento de la chica, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kenta -¿porqué sonríes? –pregunto con notable curiosidad, se avía calmado o mejor dicho se le avía olvidado por que estaba molesta.

-Te has sonrojado –en ese momento sintió el ador en su rostro del que no se avía dado cuenta hasta que el se lo dijo, el se sentó en la cama y se quedo mirándola detenidamente, lentamente se acercó a ella, el corazón de Yuzuki estaba acelerado a mil por hora, inconscientemente serró los ojos pero nada paso, luego sintió la respiración de el en su oreja su piel se erizo y luego el pronuncio algunas palabras –sal, quiero dormir un poco –le dijo en un provocador susurro, ella solo asintió y se paro lentamente mientras la sonrisa en el rostro del peli gris crecía, serró la puerta tras sí y luego se apoyó en la pared mientras respiraba profundamente y expulsaba el aire a su ves para, así, calmar su corazón.

-Lo hizo apropósito –se dijo para si misma y empezó a caminar de vuelta a su habitación, pero recordó algo, Kenta estaba enfermo así que los demás podrían estar igual o peor que el, dio media vuelta pasando la puerta de el peli gris y doblando hacia la derecha, camino unos veintitrés pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de Yuzei, toco barias veces pero esta no abría, toco nuevamente pero nada, entonces tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, y tal como avía pensado Yuzei estaba mucho peor de lo que se encontraba Kenta, estaba acostada en la cama, jadeando, temblando y totalmente sudada, rápidamente fue hasta la habitación de los gemelos y estos estaban igual que Yuzei, desesperada bajo las escaleras corriendo para buscar a Hinata que estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala con la mirada hacia el techo y una mano en su frente que tapaba con su sombra sus ojos de la luz del foco.

-Hinata, ahí un problema –informo con desespero y casi temblando.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto calmadamente pero en su interior estaba irracionalmente asustada por la forma en que andaba la ojiazul.

-Están enfermos –respondió rápidamente.

-¿Quiénes están enfermos? –Volvió a preguntar mientras se paraba de su asiento, pero la peli azul no respondió ya que los nervios no la dejaban, inclusive estaba temblando de pies a cabeza –cálmate Yuzuki, ahora dime, ¿quienes están enfermos? –pregunto nuevamente.

-¡Todos! –le grito, Hinata empezó a subir las escaleras rápidamente dirigiéndose a la habitación más cercana que era la de los gemelos.

Entro a la habitación, y en efecto, estaban enfermos, se notaba desde la distancia, camino hacia la cama y se arrodillo hasta quedar a altura de ellos poso una de sus manos en la frente de Hayato y luego en la frente de Hiyori comprobando que tenían temperatura, volvió su vista hacia Yuzuki.

-Trae un recipiente con agua y dos paños –la peli azul obedeció y luego de varios minutos entro a la habitación nuevamente con lo que la Hyuga le avía ordenado traer, y en ese momento recordó a Kenta, se avía olvidado totalmente de el pero no podía irse en ese momento, tenia que ayudar a Hinata, esta concentro chacra en sus manos, en estas aparecieron un resplandor verde y la puso sobre los pechos de ambos niños –espero que esto funcione –se dijo para si misma siendo escuchada por la ojiazul que la miraba con preocupación.

-Hinata, es peligroso, tú no sabes hacer jutsus médicos –le advirtió la chica re apellido Reiko asiendo notoria su preocupación.

-Sí se, solo que nunca los he hecho –respondió con nerviosismo mientras que se preparaba para colocar sus manos en el punto medio de chacra que era el estomago –además, siempre he visto a Sakura y Mayu como lo hacen, he aprendido algo de ellas –finalizo recordando como sus amigas, que eran ninjas médicos, curaban a todos los enfermos y heridos que fueran posible, cuando coloco las manos en el estomago de ambos niños, el resplandor verde creció un poco y al cabo de varios minutos la respiración de ambos empezaron a tonarse normal como siempre, la fiebre les avía bajado y se veían mejor de lo que estaban hace barios minutos, Hinata suspiro aliviada y con una pequeña toalla limpio el sudor de las caras de ambos, remojo los paños y los coloco nuevamente en sus frentes para que la fiebre, si se hacia presente nuevamente, fuera con menos intensidad y desapareciera rápido.

-Vamos con Yuzei también esta mal –y sin nada más que decir ambas peli-azules fueron al cuarto en el que se encontraba la mencionada, entraron sin más ni más, nuevamente Yuzuki fue por un paño para humedecerlo en el agua, Hinata hizo lo mismo que hizo con los gemelos y coloco sus manos en el estomago de la oji-verde, pero la fiebre le bajaba muy lentamente así que la peli-azul mayor tubo que aumentar la intensidad de chacra en sus manos, el resplandor creció y Hinata hacia un esfuerzo para controlarlo ya que ella no era ninja medico y si algo salía mal en lo más mínimo en el próximo lugar que estaría Yuzei era a veinte metros bajo tierra, luego de casi quince minutos el estado de la niña empezó ha hacerse normal causando el alivio de Hinata y la tranquilidad de Yuzuki, Hinata retiro el paño de la frente de la oji-verde y lo mojo nuevamente en el agua para después colocárselo al igual que antes, al igual como lo hizo con los gemelos, Hinata limpio el sudor de la chica y se propuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de eso escucho como Yuzei decía algo entre sueños lo que era un "gracias", ambas sonrieron y serraron la puerta tras ella, solo faltaba una habitación, la habitación que Yuzuki estaba desesperada por ir, aunque internamente se lo negara quería ir, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación y entraron ahí estaba Kenta vistiéndose con una camisa sin mangas, unos pantalones sencillos y unos zapatos negros.

-Ya estoy mejor –confeso al mirar las caras extrañas que hacían ambas chicas.

-Pe-pero si t-tu… -tartamudeaba Yuzuki pero fue interrumpida.

-La risa es la mejor medicina, no Yuz –Kenta sonreía con superioridad ante la cara y el sonrojo reciente de la mencionada.

-No entiendo nada –dijo Hinata rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos jóvenes -¿Por qué todos se enfermaron tan repentinamente? –se pregunto más para si misma que para los otros dos.

-La lluvia… -ante la vos del Uchiha todos voltearon hacia la puerta donde el se encontraba recargado –la lluvia esta cargada de chacra –finalizó.

-¿Una invasión? –pregunto Yuzuki.

-No lo creo, este jutsu pertenece a los del país de la lluvia y ellos están en una guerra con los del país del viento –reflexiono la Hyuga.

-Eso significa que los del país del viento se dieron cuenta del jutsu y… -hablo Kenta y luego Yuzuki termino la oración.

-Usaron el elemento viento para alejar el jutsu de ellos –finalizo la oji-azul.

-Es posible que más personas estén enfermas y que no sepan la causa –comento la Hyuga –pero si esa es la causa ¿Por qué ustedes no están enfermos? –le pregunto a los dos chicos que estaban en la habitación.

-Al principio no estaba seguro y expulse chacra formando una barrea, pero confirme lo que sospechaba –respondió por su parte el peli-negro con semblante serio y frío el que siempre tenia.

-Kenta estaba molesto conmigo, así que es posible que inconscientemente expulsara chacra por su cuerpo –comento la peli-azul menor.

-En realidad yo sospeche lo mismo que el desde antes de salir del bosque –contradijo el peli-gris con mirada calmada –yo se controlar muy bien mi chacra –cuando dijo eso Yuzuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a el no le gustaba que dudaran de sus habilidades pero ella no podía evitar pensarlo.

-Iremos a avisarle a Tsunade –ordeno el Uchiha pero la Hyuga lo detuvo.

-No podemos ir todos –dijo de pronto Hinata –alguien debe que darse con los niños, están enfermos y puede pasar algo a lo que no estamos –soltó mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

-Y que propones, ¿Qué nos quedemos y dejar todo así? –le pregunto con enojo por lo que ella decía, por su parte Hinata lo miraba directamente a los ojos con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, ambos establecían una guerra de miradas cargadas de molestia e ira, el aire se torno pesado y tenso hasta que el pelinegro hablo con furia sin despegar la vista de la oji-perla –has lo que quieras –Hinata sonrió por su triunfo.

-Kenta y Yuzuki quédense con ellos a lo que nosotros vamos con Tsunade –ordeno la peli-azul a los chicos –si algo pasa traten de avisarnos lo antes posible –cuando estaba preparados para irse Kenta los detuvo.

-Yo también quiero ir con ustedes –protesto el peli-gris de forma tranquila, Hinata se acercó a el a paso seguro.

-Quédate, Yuzuki no puede con todo ella sola, necesitara apoyo y quien mejor que tu para dárselo –le dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y con una sonrisa, Kenta volteó hacia Yuzuki la cual miraba el piso con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Que se valla si quiere –dijo de repente Yuzuki en un tono molesto y subió las escaleras a paso firme, Kenta la miro atentamente.

-nosotros nos vamos, no podemos perder tiempo –y se fueron sin perder tiempo, el peli-gris suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para luego subirlas para ir hacia donde Yuzuki.

La tormenta empeoraba más a cada minuto y a esta se le sumaba las fuertes ráfagas de viento la cuales amenazaban con tumbar algunos arboles y casas de estructuras débiles, los pájaros entraban a los güechos de algunos arboles para protegerse de la tormenta pero esto no les funcionaban, animales que se escondan en sus madrigueras salían nuevamente a toda velocidad al darse cuenta de que estas se avían inundado.

Sasuke y Hinata saltaban por enzima de los tejados a gran velocidad pero con un poco de esfuerzo ya que las ráfagas de viento cada ves se hacían mas fuertes levantando pequeñas motas de tierra mojada la cual le hacia difícil la vista a la peli-azul, que en una mal pisada resbaló con uno de los tejados que se desprendió haciéndola caer dando vueltas en los demás tejados hasta llegar al final pero antes de caer se sostuvo fuertemente pero sus dedos resbalaban hasta que solo dos de ellos se sostenían del extremo del tejado, trato de concentrar un poco de su chacra en sus manos y dedos pero antes de lograrlo sus dos últimos dedos resbalaron, espero el impacto con el suelo el cual nunca llego ya que unos fuertes y masculinos brazos la sostuvieron por las rodillas y espalda, Hinata subió la vista para encontrarse con el serio rostro de Sasuke que mantenía la mirada en frente, el viento le golpeaba su rostro moviendo sus cabellos mojados mientras algunos mechones se pegaban a su cara dándole un aire sensual y misterioso, más de lo que era.

-Podrás haberte hecho fuerte pero aun sigues siendo torpe –le declaro sin apartar la vista del camino, ante tal comentario la Hyuga se sonrojo levemente, se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesta por debajo, esas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas por el Uchiha el cual sonrió de forma arrogante al darse cuenta de que ella se avía sonrojado.

-¿Puedes bajarme? –le pregunto molesta por lo que el avía dicho anteriormente.

-No –respondió neutro mientras seguía saltando con ella en brazos.

-¡Bájame Sasuke! –le exigió subiendo la voz y moviéndose entre los brazos del pelinegro.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo? –Interrogo con un toque de malicia en su voz –si lo hago lo más posible es que tenga que cargarte de nuevo para que no te caigas, así que mejor me ahorro la molestia –dijo en un tono divertido y la peli-azul se cruzo nuevamente de brazos, la verdad es que no quería apartarla por que por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien con ella en brazos, pero su gusto termino al percibir que la torre de la Hokague se hacia cada ves más grande ante los ojos de ambos hasta que llegaron.

-¿Ya puedes bajarme? –pregunto Hinata en un tono más calmado del que antes tenia, el pelinegro no tubo más opción más que hacerle caso y bajarla.

Cuando al fin estuvo en tierra suspiro y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la oficina de la Hokague, al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a Shizune y a Tonton durmiendo en el escritorio de la entrada, Shizune estaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa mientras decía algo como "si quiero una sita contigo Genma" por su parte Tonton movía las patas como si estuviera nadando, a la Hyuga le pareció una imagen divertida mientras que el Uchiha rodaba los ojos ante lo que veía, de la forma más sigilosa posible entraron al despacho de la Hokague la cual tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y barias botellas de Sake sobre su escritorio y una en la mano para luego llevarla hacia su boca para adsorber el liquido de la botella la cual parecía que también estaba bacía ya que la rubia agitaba la botella sobre su boca tratando de sacar algún residuo de alcohol pero no funcionaba, con enfado puso la botella sobre el escritorio sin darse cuenta de las dos parecencias que estaban delante de ellas con gotitas de sudor en la nuca.

-Tsunade ahí problemas –le informo Sasuke para llamar la atención de la quinta teniendo éxito pero no como lo hubiera querido.

-Díganle a Naruto que are que desee no haber nacido –dijo la ojimiel hipeando por la cantidad de alcohol que avía tomado.

-¡He! Yo no he hecho nada –grito el rubio entrando al despacho mientras daba un portazo y tras el venia la peli-rosa que suspiraba ante la acción de su novio -¡yo estaba cenando un plato de Ramen antes de venir hacia acá, abuela! –le informo, la rubia subió la mirada con enfado y lo ultimo que vio el oji-azul fue una botella de Sake que volaba hacia su cara.

-¡Que no me llames abuela, Naruto! –Le grito la rubia dando un golpe en la mesa del escritorio con gran fuerza y ante tal impacto la mesa se partió en dos pedazos –ya ves, ahora tendré que ordenar una meza nueva –exclamo la oji-miel aun borracha.

-He… Tsunade –llamo la peli-azul tratando de la quinta.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata? –pregunto la Hokague mientras sacaba otra botella de Sake de una de las gavetas de su destrozada mesa.

-Bueno, al parecer la tormenta no es precisamente natural –Hinata empezó a contar la situación a la Hokague quien al parecer la oía atentamente y asentía sin decir palabra alguna mientras vivía de su Sake hasta que la oji-luna termino.

-Hm, con que esa es la situación –medito la quinta mientras serraba sus ojos, al parecer pensaba en algo o eso parecía –muy bien, divídanse y busquen personas que estén enfermas y tráiganoslas a Sakura y a mi para curarlos, ahora ¡vallan! –ordeno la Hokague y todos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a excepción de Sakura.

Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto se dividieron como lo avía ordenado la Hokague y en sus recorridos encontraron varias personas tiradas en el piso bajo la lluvia y con fiebres muy altas, todos, sin acepción alguna, llevaban a los enfermos hasta Sakura y Tsunade quienes los entendían después de terminar con los pacientes que atendían en esos momentos, los enfermos cada ves se acumulaban más y más ya que después de cumplir con lo ordenado, Tsunade hizo una nueva orden, la cual consistía en pasar casa por casa preguntando si alguno de sus residentes se encontraba enfermo y advertir que no salieran de sus casas por el jutsu, pero antes tenían que buscar a los equipos 8, 9 y al equipo Gay y explicarles la reciente situación para que ayudaran, hasta que luego de unas 2 horas terminaron, Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en la puerta de la torre esperando a Kiba que estaba haciendo un nuevo recorrido por la aldea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más se tardara el cara de perro? –pregunto el Uchiha más para si mismo que para su acompañante quien lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué eres tan odioso Sasuke? –el aludido la miro con sorpresa, no por el simple hecho de que ella lo allá llamado odioso, si no por el inesperado enojo que emanaban sus palabras ante el –crees que puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras y burlándote de las personas sin razón alguna –la expresión que Sasuke tenia desapareció y una sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro, lentamente fue acercándose a ella, Hinata guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba frente de ella con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿En serio Hinata? Por que eso no fue lo mismo que dijiste esta mañana, es más yo creo que hasta te gusto… -la peli-azul sintió como sus mejillas ardían un poco, la cara de Sasuke estaba tan cerca de la de ella que podía sentir su respiración –ni tampoco lo dijiste aquella noche, Hinata o me equivoco –se acerco aun mas hasta el punto en que sus narices se tocaban, fue ladeando su rostro, ante eso Hinata serró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que seguía, pero nada, cuando abrió los ojos el estaba en la misma posición de antes, recargado contra el umbral de la puerta "abre de estar soñando" se confirmo a sí misma hasta que un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos, barias pisadas en algunos charcos, el agua se levantó del piso chocando contra la cara del Uchiha, llevo su mirada hacia la puerta y vio a los causantes del sonido que eran nada más y nada menos que Kiba y Akamaru.

-Todo esta en orden, al parecer nadie ha salido de sus casas desde que les avisamos –informo el Inuzuka para luego darse cuenta de la cara de enojo poco expresiva de Sasuke -¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? –pregunto el chico perro ingenuamente, el pelinegro soltó un bufido y empezó a saltar, Hinata se despidió de Kiba y fue tras el pelinegro hasta la mansión Uchiha.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado este capitulo por que me costo un poco escribirlo ya que he estado ocupada estudiando y con los exámenes por eso no he podido publicar en esta semana.**

**Y hay un RR que no contestare ya que lo hice por mensaje pero en cierta parte quede en ridículo ya que le dije que lo borraría y ahora vengo a saber que no se puede borrar un RR por selección propia, si no que si le doy a borrar se borran todos los que tengo, y solo me ofendió por falta ortográfica, ni siquiera leyó la historia completa, pero bueno ya no me importa.**

**Rukia-CC: **¡lo descubriste! Hay eres muy inteligente ¡eso esta mal! Aun que pensándolo bien creo que yo fui muy prescindible, yo quería que pensaran que era Sai pero ya ves, tienes razón, como dije en uno de los capítulos hay más, pero si lo notas bien, dije que eran diez, y solo mencione a los que están con Hinata y los otros tres que se avían quedado en su "hogar" cuidando pergaminos secretos, pero no mencione a los otros dos serán personajes especiales, que se interpondrán entre los protagonistas, espero que este capi te allá gustado y que nos leamos pronto.

**Layill: **no fue nada, la verdad ya me estaba cansando de que no hubiera acción, las historias en mundo ninja me quedan mejor pero no el romance que se desarrolla a largo tiempo, espero que te guste este capi.

_**Nos leeremos pronto.**_

_**Ojo que no hay falta ortográfica.**_

_**Para que no se quejen luego.**_

_**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**_


	8. Seción de entrenamiento

_**Sesión de entrenamiento...**_

El pelinegro se encontraba saltando por los tejados de las casas de Konoha, había sido un día largo y cansado para el joven Uchiha, y por largo y cansado se refería a pasar todo el día frustrando los intentos de Naruto para sabotearlo en sus entrenamientos de equipo, rechazando a sus fans cada 5 segundos y creando clones para que las locas lo siguieran en vez de al verdadero, si, había sido un largo, cansado y fastidioso día. Pero ya estaba regresando a casa, podría tomar un baño, comer algo, relajarse y tener un buen entrenamiento que era lo que le hacia falta antes de que el día terminara por completo.

Al entrar a los territorios Uchiha todo se sentía muy tranquilo, _demasiado tranquilo_, entro por la puerta y no encontró a nadie, el recibidor estaba vacío, la cocina por igual, el jardín sin un alma y... _diablos_, rápidamente corrió hacia arriba, a cada una de las habitaciones, primero a la de Yuzuki pero no la encontró ahí, luego a la de Kenta pero el chico tampoco estaba, fue a la de los gemelos pero el resultado fue el mismo, fue a la habitación de Yuzei y nada, por ultimo y con una muy molesta expresión en su rostro se dirigió hacia la habitación de la Hyuga abriendo la puerta de un gran golpe pero no la encontró ahí, cuando estaba listo para ir a dar la noticia de que habían escapado algo lo detuvo, el sonido del agua cayendo llego a sus oídos y a paso sigiloso se acerco al baño de la habitación, lentamente la abrió dejando que el vapor del agua caliente saliera, con la mirada borrosa por el vapor se acerco a la cortina de la bañera y la abrió, cuando todo el vapor se esparció por completo su rostro se encontró con el rostro de cierta peliazul que lo miraba fijamente con una expresión confusa, los ojos del pelinegro la escanearon de arriba a bajo el cuerpo desnudo y enjabonado de la ojiperla.

-¡HAAAAA! -grito Hinata y luego empezó a arrojarle al pelinegro tolo lo que tenia a mano que no era mucho -¡eres un pervertido! -le grito toda sonrojada.

-¡Espera puedo explicarlo! -le grito el Uchiha esquivando las pocas cosas que le lanzaba.

-¡¿Qué vas a explicar? que eres un pervertido de closet -le grito ella nuevamente y le tiro el ultimo objeto que pudo agarrar; el jabón, este le dio en la cara al pelinegro el cual solo se quedo parado con una marca roja en la cara con la forma del jabón, mientras Hinata se colocaba la bata de baño con una mirada de victoria en su rostro Sasuke la cargo poniendola en cima de su hombro y sacándola del baño -¿Qué haces? ¡suéltame! -le grito mientras le pagaba con los puños en la espalda pero no con mucha fuerza ya que se encontraba incomoda en la posición en la que estaba.

El pelinegro tiro a Hinata sobre la cama y se poso en cima de ella agarrando los brazos de Hinata a cada lado de su cabeza, ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento hasta que el rostro de Sasuke choco contra el de ella aprisionando sus labios unos a otros, al principio la Hyuga se opuso moviendo sus pies para tratar de sacarse del agarre pero el pelinegro lo impedía ya que una de sus rodillas se encontraba en cima de las de ella y sus manos estaban en la misma situación pero poco tiempo después ella empezó a corresponderle abriendo levemente la boca para darle paso a la lengua del pelinegro para que entrara, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y el agarre del pelinegro empezó a ser más suave hasta el punto de que la soltó para agarrarle la cara, se separo levemente de ella para tomar aire y noto que los ojos de ella se encontraban serrados esperando a que continuara con un leve sonrojó en sus mejillas sonrío y volvió a besarla, lentamente las manos de Hinata se trasladaron al chaleco de armas del pelinegro desabrochándolo y quitándolo, mientras ella hacia eso una de las manos del pelinegro surcaba su muslo izquierdo levantando la bata levemente y se detuvo de repente poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Hinata confundida y agitada.

En el pasillo, el pelinegro caminaba con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos levemente abiertos _\"¿Qué pensabas hacer Sasuke?\" _se reprochaba mentalmente el pelinegro _\"no puedes volver a tener algo con ella, no para que te deje solo de nuevo" _se auto convencía y decidió tomar un baño para vajar el calor que sentía en el cuerpo y a su parte noble que pedía salir de su pantalón.

Mientras tanto, Yuzuki se encontraba en la tienda de helados esperando a Keitsu quien la había llamado en la mañana para reunirse en ese lugar, pero al parecer el se había olvidado de eso ya que ya llevaba medía hora esperando y a ella no le gustaba esperar, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, empezó a jugar con sus pies, tal vez si esperaba un poco más el llegaría.

Kenta pasaba cerca del del parque, al otro lado de la heladería y cuando volteo el rostro pudo divisar a Yuzuki quien estaba sentada en un banco viendo sus pies, le extraño verla ahí ya que ella normalmente no salía y si lo hacia era para entrenar o hacer algo importante, al parecer esperaba a alguien y tenia una persona en mente y no le agradaba, desde que llegaron a esa aldea ese chico, al cual no quería mencionar, ya que el se había entrometido en la relación "de hermanos" de el y Yuzuki. A paso calmado camino haca la chica que al parecer aun no había notado su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunto en voz profunda y desinteresada mientras que en sus adentros matada al otro chico en su mente.

-Espero a Keitsu -le respondió sin mirarlo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, lo vi con esa chica... Misumi -le dijo entrando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Kenta -llamo levantando la mirada a lo que el solo la miro dándole a entender que le prestaba atención -¿Aun... aun estas molesto? -le pregunto desviando la mirada.

-En realidad no -le respondió mirando hacia las nubes -Sabes que no puedo estar molesto contigo por mucho tiempo -le confeso y sintió como perdía el equilibrio ya que Yuzuki había saltado hacia el abrazándolo.

-Gracias -le susurro, Kenta trataba de devolverle el abrazo pero no lo hizo.

-Ven -le ordeno poco después de que ella lo avía soltado.

-Ano... ¿a donde vamos? -interrogo.

-Vamos allá -le respondió señalando el gigantesco parque de diversiones que se veía de la distancia, Yuzuki sonrío y asintió siguiendo a Kanta.

En la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi insultaba a todos sus trabajadores y criadas, estaba molesta por lo que paso semanas antes, aun no lo aceptaba, pero por otro lado también estaba muy estresada ya qué dentro de dos semanas más seria su fiesta de 16 años y aun no tenia pareja ya que por alguna razón a todos los chicos que le preguntaba tenían que hacer algo esa misma noche o sino, simplemente salían corriendo, ahora no simplemente había sido humillada sino que tampoco tenia pareja para su baile de cumpleaños.

Con grandes y ruidosos pasos entro al despacho de su padre donde un enorme portazo, el hombre mayor la miro y suspiro, era hora de oír los berrinches de la heredera, era algo diario desde hace tres años, primero la mejor habitación, luego el mejor guardarropa y ahora su fiesta ¿no tenia nada que hacer en ves de molestarlo a el? al parecer no.

-Necesito una pareja para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y nadie quiere -le dice ella en un tono molesto.

-¿Y por que no vas con Neji? -le pregunta sin desviar la mirada de los papeles que firmaba.

-¿Qué? ¡no! padre, el es mi primo, a demás es de la rama secundaria, ir con un plebeyo es mucho mejor que ir con el -le reprocho exaltándose más mientras caminabas de un lado a otro.

-Eso no importa, aun sigue siendo familia y un hombre -le dijo molesto pero sin levantar su tono de voz -no recuerdo haver tenido que pasar esto con Hinata -susurro en un suspiro el patriarca Hyuga lo cual fue escuchado por la menor la cual se molesto aun más de lo que estaba antes.

-¿Qué? no metas a esa vergüenza en la conversación -le dijo entre dientes mirando ferozmente a su padre -cuando la expulsaste del clan quedamos acordando de no decir su nombre en esta casa, además, si no hubieras convencido a los ancianos de no usar la marca del ave enjaulada ESA ya estuviera enterrada 20 metro bajo tierra mientras los gusanos se comieran lentamente sus entrañas, a demás tu fuiste el que decidió deshacerte de ella así as las cosas como acordamos y no menciones su nombre y menos si es para compararla conmigo -finalizo, Hiashi levanto su mano dispuesto a hacer algo pero respiro profundo y cerro su mano en un puño apretado calmándose.

-Muy bien, ¿A quien tienes en mente? -le pregunto.

-Quiero a... -una sonrisa se poso en sus labios -Sasuke Uchiha -finalizo mirando a su padre con cara sastifecha y un brillo malvado en sus ojos._

Sasuke se encontraba en el döjö de la mansión Uchiha entrenando, al rededor de el habían docenas de clones de sombras preparados para atacar, el primer clon empezó a correr hacia el Sasuke verdadero seguido de los otros, el pelinegro de un rápido movimiento esquivo el puño que avía formado su clon y lo tomo del pantalón arrojándolo hacia los troxotros, empezó a pelear contra sus clones derrotándolos uno por uno, lentamente los clones iban desapareciendo dejando nubes de humo, uno de los clones salto por detrás de Sasuke dedicado a patearlo pero el verdadero lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo desaparecer, otros dos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, el Uchiha los tomo por las Yukatas y lo choco uno contra otro, jadeante miro hacia el grupo de 5 clones los cuales eran los únicos que quedaban, Uno de ellos corrió hacia Sasuke mientras que los otros cuatro saltaron por los aires, Sasuke empeño a lanzar patadas pero su clon los esquivaba, con un puño serrado el clon golpeo en el estomago del ojinegro lanzándolo hacia atrás pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo, los otros cuatro los rodearon y empezaron a atacar todos al mismo tiempo, Sasuke los esquivaba y tomo a uno de ellos empezando a girar a gran velocidad golpeando a los otros clones y por ende, haciéndolos desaparecer. Sasuke jadeaba fuertemente pero ya había vencido a todos sus clones, camino hacia la pequeña banca y tomo una toalla para limpiarse el sudor, miro hacia sus manos por un rato pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Eres bueno -escucho la vos de Hinata desde la entrada, esta se encontraba con su ropa de entrenamiento y solo asomaba parte de su cabeza y cuerpo por la puerta -¿puedo entrenar contigo? -le pregunto, el pelinegro dudo un momento pero al final le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara.

-Entrenaremos Taijutsu -fue lo único que dijo, Hinata asintió y se puso en posición de batalla, no era la posición habitual de un Hyuga sino que sus manos estaban delante de ella, la derecha serrada en un puño con el codo flexionado y la izquierda en palma con el brazo extendido, sus pies estaban estaban levemente separados pero no mucho.

Hinata empezó a correr hacia Sasuke el cual no se movió ni un centímetro, con una de sus piernas se dedico a patearlo directamente a la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera aceptar el golpe la mano del Uchiha sostuvo su pierna antes de llegar a su destino, la tomo firmemente y la hizo rodar en el aire y caer boca abajo, Hinata apretó los dientes y de un rápido movimiento pateo al Uchiha en la barbilla haciendo que este saliera volando por los aires, cuando volvió a caer se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia ella tomándola del cuello y chocándola contra la pared, sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones, Sasuke empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse un AMBU apareció.

-Uchiha Sasuke, séle solicita en el despacho de la Hokague -y dicho esto el AMBU volvió a desaparecer y Sasuke un poco después de el dejando a Hinata sola.

Sasuke llego a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade y entro sin tocar la puerta.

-Si, Sasuke, puedes entrar -dijo la Hokague sarcásticamente al ver al Uchiha dentro de su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres? -le pregunto sin ningún tipo de respeto, algo a lo que la ojimiel ya estaba acostumbrada a eso de parte de el.

-Bueno, directo al grano -suspiro -serás la pareja de la heredera Hyuga para su fiesta de cumpleaños -finalizo.

-No -dijo el secamente pero antes de que pudiera irise la hokague hablo nuevamente.

-No es una petición, es una orden -dijo ella, Sasuke sabia que no podía luchar contra la palabra de su superior -Ahora, la señorita Hyuga te va a informar de todo antes de la fiesta -la susodicha apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de que salieron de la torre del Hokague Hanabi no paro de hablar, Sasuke se imaginaba arrojándola por un acantilado para volver como héroe a la aldea, pero considerando que seria odiado por medio clan Hyuga, la Hokague y algunos aldeanos era mejor no hacerlo, cuando estában a punto de llegar a las puertas del territorio Uchiha, Hanabi lo detuvo.

-Algo más Sasuke -dijo ella, de un movimiento tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo beso, Sasuke estaba tan impresionado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien observaba desde la distancia.

Hinata veía la escena con los ojos humedecidos sin creer lo que veía, Sasuke estaba besando a... Hanabi.

_**Continuara...**_

_**LES JURÓ QUE ODIO AHANEBI EN ESTE FIC.**_

_**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA Y LA FARTA ORTOGRAFICA.**_


	9. Planeando la venganza

_**planeando la venganza...**_

-Se estaban besando Ino y Hanabi lo hizo intencionalmente -le dijo Hinata a su mejor amiga, la ojiperla tenia la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de la rubia mientras que su cuerpo estaba sobre la cama de esta, había ido a la casa de los Yamanaca, quienes la recibieron muy bien a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y fue di rectamente a contarle a Ino lo que había visto, siempre podía contar con ella para que le diera algún consejo.

-¿Como lo sabes? -le pregunto pasando sus manos por el lacio pelo azul de la ex-Hyuga.

-Ella tenia su Byakugan activado-...

**Flash back**

Hinata iba caminando hacia el complejo Uchiha, después de que el Ambu se había llevado a Sasuke decidió a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco para despejar de todo lo sucedido en ese día, se sentía confusa primero por que no sabia lo que estaba sintiendo en las ultimas semanas y segundo por que quería saber lo que ella significaba para el Uchiha. Movio la cabeza fonéticamente, tratando de espantar esas ideas de su mente, era más que obvio que ella solo era un pasatiempo para el muchacho, un juego y que tarde o temprano la olvidaría.

-Ya basta Hinata, deja de pensar en eso -se decía a sí misma pero no funcionaba, mientras más trataba de dejar de pensar en eso era cuando más hacía lo contrario. Observo desde lejos la mansión Uchiha, hanciosa por llegar pero al mismo tiempo por no regresar, dio un suspiro, dejo de saltar por los árboles para seguir caminando.

Mientras se acerca sintió una pulsada en el pecho, un mal presentimiento que se acrecentaba según más cerca estaba.

-No -susurro para si misma al ver como Hanabi, la actual heredera Hyuga, tomaba el rostro del Uchiha y lo acercaba a su rostro besándolo descarada mente, sin previo aviso, los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron, sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, sentía dolor y rabia y más al ver como Hanabi se separaba levemente y miraba a la dirección donde ella estaba con una sonrisa triunfadora, al rededor de sus ojos pudo notar las marcadas venas, señalando a que su Byakugan estaba activado. Hinata dio media vuelta, simulando no haber visto nada y empezando a saltar sobre los arboles lentamente mientras que una lágrima iba en descenso por sus mejillas y siendo llevada por el viento.

**Fin flash back**

-¡Estas celosa Hinata! -dijo la Yamanaka, reprimiendo un grito de asombro.

-No estoy celosa -reclamo rápidamente la ex Hyuga sentandose sobre la cama -además, los dos son libres de hacer sus vidas, a mi me importa un... -pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Sí no estuvieras celosa, hubieras entrado a la mansión Uchiha como si nada Hinata, admite lo -razono la Yamanaka, convencida de que lo que sentía su amiga eran celos.

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa Ino, no entre por que no me pareció apropiado, no quería pelear -Dijo ella -además se supone que vengo a qui para que me des un consejo o algo, no para que estés jugando a la doctora corazón -reclamo Hinata cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Ya, ya ¿entonces qué? ¿quieres vengarte? -le pregunto maliciosamente la chica de ojos azules con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos, la ex Hyuga solo asintió sonriendo de la misma manera -¡Qué bien! tengo varios trucos bajo la manga, tenia planeado hacerselo a la frentona pero esto tiene prioridad, podemos robar sus zapatos o mandarle rosas explosivas o, o... -pero fue callada por el dedo índice de la peliazul que se poso en sus labios.

-No Ino, tengo una mejor idea -la mencionada la miro sin entender y con unos ojos interrogantes le pregunto sin hablar -dentro de pocos días sera el cumpleaños numero 16 de Hanabi, y conociéndola seguro ara una fiesta gigantesca -dijo mirándola divertida, la rubia al parecer no entendió al principio, se quedo mirando hacia un lado de la habitación, tratando de saber lo que la ojiperla trataba de decirle, de un momento a otro sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió en una gran sonrisa, la ex Hyuga solo asintió.

-¡Ya entendí! reuniremos a un grupo de salvajes y arruinamos la fiesta de la enana -grito Ino felizmente, Hinata solo rodó los ojos y luego dijo.

-Buena idea Ino, pero yo estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta el mismo día e invitar a toda la aldea y así arruinar la fiesta de Hanabi indirectamente -le aclaro, la rubí la miro con los ojos aguados y su labio inferior temblando levemente, la ver eso Hinata creyó haberla ofendido y se preparaba a disculparse con ella, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo la Rubia la abrazo.

-No conocía ese lado fiestero Hinata, eres como la hermana que nunca tuve -lloriqueo la rubia abrazándola cada ves más fuerte, ante lo dicho Hinata callo hacia atrás con una gota de sudor en un costado de su cabeza, para suerte de ella y de la rubia cayeron arriba de la cama -¡Ya se! hagamos una pijamada, llamare a la frentona y a Temari, tu avisale a Tenten ¿sí? -propuso, Hinata asintió aun acostada en la cama mirando a Ino que seguía arriba de ella.

-Esta bien, estaré aquí con Tenten antes del anochecer -le dijo luego de que Ino se apeara de encima de ella y de que la acompañara hasta la puerta, Hinata empezó a alejarse saltando sobre los tejados ya un poco más calmada de como había llegado, mientras se alejaba escucho que Ino le grito algo.

-¡Y si son celos! -Grito la rubia.

-¡Qué no! -le respondió la aludida con su rostro sonrojado al pensar que ella había gritado eso en plena calle, mientras tanto Ino seguía parada en la entrada de su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios para luego entrar a su hogar canturriando "haremos fiesta" una y otra ves.

Hinata llego rápidamente al complejo Uchiha, entrando en la mansión alegremente sin prestarle la más mínima atención al Uchiha quien la observaba con las cejas arqueadas, Hinata entro a la cocina y empezó a hacer algo, luego de una media hora tomo una cacerola de vidrio y entro la cena rápida que había hecho para su ausencia, corrió hacia arriba y al poco rato bajo con una pequeña maleta de mano mientras caminaba con esta hasta la puerta abriéndola, antes de que pudiera salir sintió como la maleta fue atajada en un intento de arrebatársela y ella sabia bien quien era que lo hacía, dudosa, llevo su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con los fríos y penetrantes ojos de Sasuke.

-¿A donde crees qué vas? -le pregunto entre dientes jalando la maleta con un poco de fuerza para arrebatármelas de las manos pero no funciono.

-Relaja te -le aconsejó -solo boy a ir a dormir en la casa de Ino, no es como si fuera a escapar -jalo la maleta para que el la soltara.

-¿Como puedo estar tan seguro de qué no lo aras? -le pregunto desafiante jalando la maleta nuevamente pero teniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

-Prepare la cena, mis hermanos se quedaran aquí, si quieres también dejo a Siro -le respondió rodando los ojos, el Uchiha soltó la maleta y dejando que se fuera, cuando ella salia por la puerta empezó a mover las caderas tentadora mente, como si estuviera tratando de provocarlo siguió mirándola hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

En el parque de diversiones, Kenta era arrastrado por Yuzuki a todos los juegos que veía, empezaba a pensar que no había sido buena idea ir a ese lugar, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de la peliazul ahuyentaba esos pensamientos, la sonrisa que ella portaba en esos momentos era una sonrisa genuina, real, una sonrisa que no había visto en ella durante mucho tiempo y el simple hecho de que el fuera el culpable de que esa sonrisa saliera a relucir igual como lo hacia cuando eran más pequeños lo hacia sentir bien, no sabia por que pero no quería dejar de sentir ese sentimiento o sea lo que sea.

-Oye Ken -llamo la chica de ojos azules oscuros sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el aludido la miro y ella seguía sonriendo -vamos allá -le dijo señalando la enorme rueda de la fortuna, el peligris se sonrojo recordando lo que Hinata le había dicho una ves "_**la rueda de la fortuna es la atracción más romántica de todo el parque de diverciones**_" claro que el creía que eso solo era na tontería y una excusa de las niñas para estar con un chico en un espacio cerrado, pero era justamente ese pensamiento lo que lo hacia estar de esa forma, el pensar que Yuzuki quería estar con el... en un espacio serrado... y solos. Sintió como lo jalaban del brazo, miro a Yuzuki quien corria alegremente agarrandolo y llevandolo a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Dos por favor -pidió la chica al llegar, la fila se movía rápido hasta que llego el turno de ambos, se subieron a una cabina sentandose uno frente al otro y esta empezó a moverse -Oye Kenta ¿te sientes bien? estas rojo, no me digas que te estas enfermando de nuevo -Yuzuki se hacerco a el y coloco su mano sobre la frente de el y la otra sobre su propia frente comparando la temperatura de ambos.

-Estoy bien -le susurro mirándola a los ojos, subió una de sus manos posándola en la mejilla derecha de la peliazul, esta al notar la cercanía de sus rostros se sonrojo de golpe sin poder apartarse o decir algo, Kenta empezó ha acercar su rostro al de ella lentamente, la ojiazul cerro los ojos con fuerza y detuvo su respiración esperando lo que venia, Kenta seguía acercando su rostro sin mucha prisa hasta que sus labios aprisionaron a lo de la chica en un beso corto pero tierno, se alejo de ella y vio hacia otro lado, Yuzuki, quien seguía con los ojos serrados los fue abriendo lentamente y vio a Kenta sentado como en un principio, pensó que todo había sido un sueño, observo nuevamente el rostro de Kenta y esta ves pudo apreciar una muy pequeña pero visible sonrisa en los labios del chico.

-Baya... -se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, se toco los labios levemente y sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado "_Mi primer beso_" se decía una y otra ves en su mente aun sin creer lo sucedido.

Bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna sin decir nada, Yuzuki se sentía sofocada por el incomodo silencio en el que se encontraban envueltos pero al parecer a Kenta no le molestaba en lo absoluto y a ella no le impresionaba, Kenta siempre fue un chico de más acciones que palabras pero eso lo hacia especial por que siempre llevaba sus metas a cabo en grande, eso a ella le agradaba, siempre quiso ser como el por que a pesar de lo que suceda el siempre estaba calmado y tenia un plan para que todos estuvieran a salvo, el era como un superman que no podía bolar y que no ocultaba su identidad tras unos lentes, sino que siempre se preocupaba por mantener a los demás seguros incluso a costa de su vida.

Hinata y Tenten tocaron a la puerta de los Yamanaka la cual fue abierta por Inoichi, el padre de Ino.

-Hinata, otra ves por aquí -dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa -buenas tardes Tenten, supongo que vienen por la pijamada de Ino ¿cierto? -pregunto, las dos chicas asintieron cada una con una sonrisa en sus labios, a ambas chicas les agradaba mucho el señor Yamanaka ya que siempre era muy bueno y atento con ellas y con todas las personas a pesar de su apariencia dura y estricta.

-¿Sakura y Temari ya se encuentran aquí, señor? -pregunto la ex heredera al rubio con respeto.

-Sí, ambas llegaron hace un rato y han estado haciendo mucho ruido desde entonces -les contesto el mayor en forma de reproche falso hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ino -¡Hija, aquí están Hinata y Tenten! -le grito ya que la fuerte música no lo dejaba oír y estaba segura de que las tres chicas tampoco oían, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la rubia ya con su pijama puesta que consistía en un pantalón corto amarillo y una pequeña blusa a juego, ambas con pequeños diseños de ositos estampados en gran cantidad.

-¡Hola chicas! entren -les grito la rubia mientras l as alaba a ambas por sus brazos. Ino bajo el volumen de su radio lo suficiente como para que pudieran oír sus pensamientos -Muy bien ¿saben para que estamos aquí? -pregunto la Yamanaka a las otras, Sakura empezó a levantar una mano frenéticamente.

-¿Para hacer una pijamada? -Dijo Tenten confundida.

-Si, pero no -respondió Ino. Sakura seguía con la mano levantada.

-¿Para pasar una noche de amigas? -pregunto Temari tan o más confundida qué Tenten.

-También, pero no -respondio la rubia confundiendo a sus amigas aun más, Sakura, quien ya estaba roja por las ansias de contestar, seguía levantando la mano, la Yamanaka rodó los ojos ante las acciones de la pelirosa -¿Sí, Sakura? -pregunto indicándole turno para hablar.

-Estamos aquí para planear una venganza -respondió por fin.

-¿Y tu como sabias eso? -le pregunto Temari mirándola sospechosamente.

-Ino-cerda no puede mantener un secreto por mucho tiempo -respondió en un suspiro.

-Y... ¿De quien nos vengaremos? -pregunto Tenten.

-Nos vengaremos de Hanabi -hablo Hinata por primera ves desde que había entrado.

-Por que beso a Sasuke y Hinata esta celosa -Dijo Ino canturreando la ultima parte.

-¿¡QUÉ! -preguntaron las otras tres al mismo tiempo ante lo dicho por la rubia y quedando en shock.

-¡Que no estoy celosa Ino! -le grito Hinata sonrojada al máximo.

-Pero, pero ¿cuando paso eso? -pregunto Temari quien fue la primera en recuperarse.

-Esta tarde, lo hizo por que vio que me estaba acercando -respondió Hinata.

-¿Qué hacia Sasuke con ella? -pregunto Tenten, la segunda en recuperarse.

-No se, pero se que no es nada bueno -respondió nuevamente la ojiperla.

-¿Y como nos vengaremos? -pregunto por ultimo Sakura.

-Ya tenemos eso planeado -dijo Hinata.

-Veran, dentro de poco sera el cumpleaños de Hanabi, y como toda mocosa engreída hará una fiesta -continuo Ino -Hinata y yo, decidimos hacer casualmente una fiesta el mismo día -les contó.

-¿Y si ya lo tienen planeado para que nos buscaron? -volvió a interrogar Sakura ya sin entender el porque de estar ahí.

-Chicas, necesitamos ayuda, no solo con el plan, sino también con los preparativos de la fiesta y los invitados, solo las tenemos a ustedes niñas -Dijo Ino nuevamente mientras sus ojos se umedecian, Sakura, Temari y Tente se quedaron viendola, mientas más se humedecen los ojos de la rubia, más pensaban en ayudar hasta que estallaron.

-¡Esta bien! -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras dejaban caer lágrimas y abrazaban a Ino, la ex heredera suspiro, si algo sabia de Ino era que su amiga era una muy buena actriz y que utilizaría eso para su conveniencia.

-Yo me encargare de los invitados, estoy segura de que Naruto estará muy contento de ayudar -dijo Sakura levantando su dedo pulgar y guiñando les un ojo, al estilo Lee.

-Temari y yo aremos los preparativos, compraremos las bebidas y tendremos todo listo -dijo Tenten siendo apoyada por la otra rubia.

-Solo ahí un problema chicas -todas voltearon a ver a Hinata interrogante esperando que terminara de hablar -¿En qué lugar haremos la fiesta? dudo mucho que el Uchiha nos deje hacerla en su mansión y ni hablar de sus padres -aclaro la peliazul, todas se pusieron a hablar preocupadas pero alguien tocio llamando la atención, voltearon a ver a Ino quien sonreía orgullosa mientras que enseñaba un pergamino que descansaba en sus manos.

-¿Y como para qué es eso Ino? -pregunto Sakura.

-O Sakura, pequeña, ingenua y frentona Sakura, este es un pergamino comunicador, Sai y yo lo hemos estado desarrollando desde hace un tiempo pero aun esta a prueba -les dijo, la rubia abrió el pergamino y tomo un pincel escribiendo el nombre de Sai en el, de un momento apareció un _¿sí? _lo que demostraba la respuesta del chico.

**(escritura de Ino)**

_(escritura de Sai)_

**Cariño necesito un favor.**

_¿Qué cosa?_

**Mis amigas y yo planeamos hacer una fiesta pero no tenemos lugar y me preguntaba sí...**

_¿?_

**¿Nos deja hacerla en tu casa?**

_No._

**¡Por favor!**

_No._

**¡Haré lo que quieras!**

_¿Lo que quiera?_

**Sí...**

_Esta bien._

**¡Gracias mi amor!**

-Me deben una muy grande por esta, chicas -les dijo la rubia mientras serraba el pergamino y luego fue abrazada por todas sus amigas.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado, la verdad es que estoy sin inspiración pero me las arregle para hacer este capitulo.**_

_**Ahora les daré un adelanto del próximo;**_

_**Hanabi se enterara sobre la fiesta el mismo día de su cumpleaños.**_

_**Sasuke llevara a Naruto a la fiesta con el a la fuerza.**_

_**Un personaje misterioso aparecerá y coqueteara con Hinata.**_

_**Sasuke vera a Hinata y al otro tipo a punto de besarce.**_

_**Hasta Aqui, gracias por tomarce el tiempo de leer y comentar.**_


	10. La fiesta

_**La fiesta **_

Ya casi eran las 8;30 pm, lo que significaba que pronto tendría que irse a la fiesta de Hanabi, no quería ir a esa estúpida fiesta pero era una orden, maldecía una y mil veces a la Hokague. Últimamente Hinata había estado saliendo mucho y se suponía que el tenia que vigilarla pero con todo esto de la fiesta de la chica Hyuga lo había tenido muy atareado pero sobre todo irritado.

Se miraba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo mientras trataba hacer el nudo de su corbata pero era frustrantemente difícil, gruño, estaba frustrado por que por más que intentaba no podía. La puerta se abrió y Hinata entro en la habitación.

-¿Aun no estas listo? -le pregunto la ex Hyuga al Uchiha, esta solo iba vestida de una bata, su pelo mojado y unas sandalias negras, totalmente tentadora bajo su mirada pero nunca lo admitiría, no estando en sus cabales.

-No puedo anudar esta maldita corbata -le respondió mirándola a través del espejo, ella se acerco a el, tomo su corbata quitando las manos de el y empezó a hacer el nudo, Sasuke la miraba atentamente, su rostro de facciones finas, sus ojos opalinos con un brillo lavanda, sus deseosos labios carnosos... si seguía pensando así tendría que deshacerse de su traje... y de la bata de ella.

-Listo, puedes irte -le dijo ella dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho, dio media vuelta para salir por la puerta pero antes de lograrlo Sasuke la agarro de la muñeca halándola hacia el -¿he?

-¿Qué estas planeando? -pregunto el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos fijamente, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y el paso su mano por la cadera de ella, apegándola más a el.

-¿Por qué crees que planeo algo? -devolvió la pregunta en un tono inocente pero seductor, provocándolo.

-Quieres que me valla, debes de estar planeando algo, solo te advierto que... -hizo una pausa, ella lamia sus labios mirándolo y sonriendo, ya era un hecho de que lo estaba provocando. El apretó el agarre haciendo que ella soltara una risa y pasara sus brazos por su cuello, el en voz ronca y seductora prosiguió -si intentas algo serás castigada -y dicho esto la soltó y salió por la puerta hacia la salida del complejo Uchiha donde, no era muy seguro, lo esperaba Naruto.

Hinata aun con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde ya arriba de la cama se encontraba la ropa que Ino "amablemente" le había comprado ya que, según ella, su ropa era demasiado conservadora y no era ideal para una fiesta informal, la vedad se había divertido comprando ropa con Ino y Temari el día anterior, pero se volvieron locas y corrieron de una tienda tras otra, incluso la habían obligado a ponerse unos tacones de aguja que habían comprado ese mismo día, junto con un pantalón corto y una blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo ¿tenia que mencionar las miradas lascivas de los chicos y que incluso se atrevieron a tocarle el trasero? si, fue todo una locura.

Se quito la bata quedando en ropa interior, tomo la falda corta de color negro con pliegues y se la puso, luego una blusa también negra pero con el diseño de una guitarra roja en el centro y unos tacones de aguja, seco su pelo y se maquillo, y en menos de una hora ya estaba lista.

-Chicos me voy -les dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras viendo a sus hermanos que estaban sentados en el mueble de la sala viendo la televisión -la cena esta en la nevera, solo tienen que calentarla -les dijo.

-¿A qué hora vuelves? -la primera voz en oírse fue la de Kenta, el ojícafe la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Depende como se den las cosas -le respondía sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Qué le decimos al Uchiha si pregunta por ti? -pregunto, esta ves Yuzei en un tono aburrido, tener a Shikamaru como profesor le estaba afectando; ese era el pensamiento de Hinata.

-Solo díganle que salí -se acerco a ellos a darles un beso de despedida comenzando por Hayato y Hiyori, luego a Yuzei y Yuzuki, cuando estaba justo frente a Kenta se agacho un poco pero antes de darle el beso se quedo mirándolo a los ojos y el hacia lo mismo con un rostro duro, Hinata sonrió y se puso de pie -tu ya estas muy grande para besos en la mejilla, te quedas a cargo -Kenta suspiro y asintió, luego de pocos segundos oyó la puerta principal serrarse y unas pequeñas risas, volteo a ver a los demás con una mirada petrifica dora y rápidamente se callaron, al menos estar viviendo con el Uchiha enseñaba algo.

**Con Sasuke...**

El pelinegro caminaba hacia el compuesto Hyuga con el rubio al lado el cual no paraba de hablar y quejarse, Sasuke trataba de calmarse lo más posible para no cometer un suicidio.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo? Sai tiene una gran fiesta y quiero ir -reprochaba el Uzumaki a su amigo pelinegro haciendo movimientos exagerados.

-Claro, por que el futuro Hokague tiene que estar en fiestas "callejeras" en ves de estar con la "alta sociedad" -hablo el Uchiha sarcásticamente, Naruto se paro derecho y empezó a susurrar maldiciones -a demás tu siempre estas diciendo que eres mi mejor amigo y que me seguirías a donde fuera, así que no te quejes -finalizo entrando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Si, pero esta es la excepción a mi los Hyuga me dan miedo y además no les caigo bien -Dijo el rubio.

-Ya cállate, hemos llegado -Naruto miró hacia adelante para ver los limites de la mansión Hyuga, en el gran portón había un guardia pidiendo las invitaciones, Sasuke paso fácilmente y cuando era el turno de el rubio el guardia no lo dejo pasar ya que no tenia invitación el Uzumaki se en congio de hombros y felizmente dio la vuelta para marcharse pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso Sasuke dijo -viene conmigo -el guardia le hizo un gesto para que entrara y con los hombros decaídos y una expresión triste en el rostro.

**En la fiesta de las chicas**

Hinata pasaba entre la multitud saludando a todos lo que la saludaban, unos que otros chicos la abrazaban con segundas intenciones, realmente había asistido muchas personas a ese evento, miro hacia la mesa en la cual estaba la comida y las bebidas, se acerco a ellas y levemente sorprendida saludo a cada una, ¿sorprendida? si, ya que sus amigas se veían tan diferente a como siempre estaban que eran casi irreconocibles.

Ino iba vestida de con un top blanco dejando al descubierto su ombligo y un pantalón corto negro asta la mitad de los muslos, su cabello iba suelto y a pesar de que se lo había cortado durante los exámenes shunin su cabello era muy largo, un poco más arriba del muslo.

Temari tenia suelto el pelo, un vestido en tuvo de color negro y corto, un poco maquillada pero nada exagerado ni llamativo, tacones de aguja de diseñador y un bolso negro, completamente irreconocible.

Tenten llevaba enrizado el pelo y la verdad se le veía muy bien, una falda corta jean y una blusa de color marrón que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros, unos aretes largos y unas zapatillas sin tacón.

Y por ultimo Sakura, esta iba vestida de un vestido corto color azul noche, su cabello iba suelto como siempre pero con la simple variante de llevar una venda un su cabeza, zapatillas de tacón, argollas y una cadena pequeña, algunas pulseras, rímel, lápiz de ojos, brillo de labios y un poco de rubor.

-Hola chicas -saludo Hinata.

-Hola -dijeron todas al unisonó, Ino y Sakura se fueron a bailar con dos chicos que acababan de invitarlas.

-¿Hicieron que Hanabi se enterrara de la fiesta? -pregunto Hinata acercándose un poco a ellas para que pudieran oírla bien.

-Estamos en eso, se supone que Neji viene dentro de poco, cuando este aquí Hanabi ya estará enterada -respondió Tenten con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Ino levantaba ambos pulgares.

-Pero Neji puede meterse en problemas por nuestra culpa -dijo Hinata con el rostro preocupado, si bien sabia que Hiashi solo lo a sermonearlo Hanabi era capas de activar el sello con tal de hacer sufrir a Neji.

-No te preocupes, Neji nos dijo que Hanabi le ordeno que no fuera a la fiesta así que no creo que le haga nada -le dijo Ino para luego brindarles algo de beber e irse todas juntas hacia un grupo de chicos que las llamaron.

**En la mansión Hyuga**

Hiashi estaba al pie de las escaleras observando como, extrañamente, el evento de su heredera parecía más vacio de lo que el pudo haber llegado a imaginar, se le pareció muy extraño ya que Hanabi había invitado a todas las personas importantes de Konoha como a la familia Principal del clan Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, incluso al Akimichi, también a los clanes importantes de otras aldeas pero todos a los que podía ver era a los lideres de los ya dichos clanes, al Uchiha y el Uzumaki, ningún heredero ni nadie más. El patriarca del clan escucho un ruido de pisadas provenientes de la escaleras tras el y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron levemente y recuperando su porte frio en un parpadear, su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano, estaba vestido de una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones desabrochados junto a un pantalón oscuros y zapatos negros, justamente opuesto a como debería vestirse para el evento, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Neji ¿puedes explicarme tu vestimenta? -pregunto mansamente el Hyuga a su sobrino.

-Voy a salir -respondió el castaño como si nada, esta acción le pareció rara e irrespetuosa de parte de su sobrino.

-No puedes salir Neji, estamos en medio de la fiesta de Hanabi -le reclamo el patriarca con voz calmada.

-Disculpe, Tino Hiashi, pero la señorita Hanabi fue a mi habitación esta mañana para decirme que no estuviera en su fiesta y decidí asistir a un evento al que me invitaron -Neji le dio a conocer a Hiashi la situación.

-Esa niña -gruño por debajo el patriarca.

-¿Puedo retirarme? -pregunto Neji, Hiashi solo asintió y su sobrino izo una reverencia en señal de respeto para luego retirarse, Hiashi frunció las cejas al percibir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrino, algo tenia que tener en mente.

Neji camino libremente por el medio del gran salón teniendo la vista de todos sobre el incluyendo la de Hanabi, volteo a verla encontrándose con la mirada molesta de Hanabi tal como se lo esperaba pero algo más llamo su atención, junto a la Hyuga se encontraba el Uchiha y Naruto, este ultimo al parecer estaba molesto por algo, decidió acercarse, mientras más rápido Hanabi se enterara de la fiesta de Hinata iba a ser mejor.

-Si ibas a aparecer en "my party" -aun que te allá dicho que no vinieras- hubieras venido con algo más... decente -le reclamo Hanabi con mirada de asco.

-Yo ya me voy, solo vine a hablar con Naruto -le dijo distraídamente y volviéndose hacia el rubio y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera lo cual este izo, después de una pequeña charla observaron como Naruto asentir frenéticamente y saltar para luego gritar.

-¡Sasuke! iré a la fiesta de las chicas -grito Naruto para luego salir tras Neji, el pelinegro frunció el seño, ahora estaba solo en ese infernal lugar.

-Fiesta ¿que fiesta? -le pregunto Hanabi a Sasuke frunciendo el seño y cruzándose de brazos -¡Contéstame! -le grito.

-Una fiesta que hicieron las chicas -contesto Sasuke como si nada.

-Hinata -gruño Hanabi y Sasuke volteo a verla soltando un leve "¿Hm?" -Hinata debió haber organizado esa fiesta, ella sabia que yo cumplo años hoy -le respondió la peli castaña mientras caminaba hacia Hiashi.

-Ya lo sabes -Afirmo el Hyuga mayor en un suspiro ya cuando Hanabi estaba en frente de este.

-Tu lo sabias ¿cierto? –le preguntó la chica con el seño fruncido mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cintura en señal de molestia y todos sabían que una Hanabi molesta no era una Hanabi buena. Hiashi suspiro, ahora tendría que lidiar con una heredera molesta.

-Neji me lo dijo antes de irse, además, ¿Por qué le dijiste que no asistiera a tu fiesta? –le pregunto tratando de evadirla pero esto no dio resultado.

-No trates de cambiarme el tema, tú y yo sabemos quien esta tras esto –retándolo con la mirada Hanabi aun sabiendo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le ganaba a Hiashi Hyuga en su juego, claro que ella –siendo hija de este- tenia todas las cosas necesarias como para se capaz de retarle.

-No creo que Hinata este tras esto, y siendo así no deberíamos buscar problemas, recuerda que ella esta bajo la completa tutela de la Hokague –le respondió el patriarca con porte tranquilo igual que siempre.

-A demás Hinata esta en la mansión Uchiha, no creo que allá salido sin mi consentimiento –hablo el pelinegro por primera vez desde que Hanabi había comenzado a discutir con su padre.

-Si, tal ves la Hinata de antes lo haría pero esta no, ella se ha revelado y estoy segura de que no se detendrá solo no porque tu lo digas Uchiha –La Hyuga tenia un buen argumento era lo que pensaba el Uchiha pero ahora, con esto dicho, estaba inseguro si haber dejado a Hinata sola era una buena idea –aben que, si ninguno de los dos ara algo me encargare de esto yo misma –sujetando el vestido se fue caminando hacia la puerta con paso fuerte, claramente molesta. Hiashi y Sasuke toparon miradas y empezaron a caminar tras ella siendo conocedores de que si la dejaban sola las cosas terminarían mal.

…_**Con Hinata…**_

La peli azul caminaba entre las personas tratando de no caer, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su sonrisa sexi adornaban el pálido rostro junto con dos botellas de sake en cada mano, sus caderas se movían leve y sensualmente provocando a los chicos que la veían pero ella solo tenia su vista en uno que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Camino hacia la cabellera roja que resaltaba al igual que otras pero esta más que nada, después de abrirse paso entre las personas se dio cuenta que el poseedor del pelo rojo carmesí no era dueño solo de esto sino también de una cara suave a la vista, piel pálida, hermosos ojos marinos y el canjí del amor aparentemente cicatrizado en la frete reconociendo al chico rápidamente.

-¡Señor Kasecague! ¿Ha qué debemos su aparición en esta, nuestra "humilde" fiesta? –saludó Hinata en un tono burlón estando ya al frente de Gaara.

-Estas borracha Hyuga –devolvió el pelirrojo el saldo del mismo tono que ella y con una sonrisa imperceptible a cualquier par de ojos.

-No estoy borracha, solo un poco ebria –se cruzo de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado fingiendo molesta para luego reír – ¿Quieres ir a fuera? –le pregunto a lo que el pelinegro asintió y la tomo de la mano guiándola hacia la salida.

-valla, Hinata no pierde tiempo –se burlo Ino quien avía visto todo desde una corta distancia.

-¡Quien sabe, tal vez entre ellos pase algo y Hinata y yo terminemos siendo familia! –Chillo Temari con ojos soñadores y emocionados.

-En tus sueños Temari –se burlo Tenten con mirada de superioridad.

-Oye Tenten, tu hombre llego y no parece estar buscándote –le devolvió la rubia mirando a Neji y Naruto rodeados de un grupo de chicas que coqueteaban con ellos.

-¡Naruto! –gruño Sakura para luego ir junto a Tenten con los dos chicos.

Por otra parte Gaara y Hinata se habían alejado un poco de la fiesta doblando la esquina, Hinata le paso al pelirrojo una de las dos botellas de sake que llevaba con ella y ambos empezaron a beber a pico de botella.

-Umm, Rakuen no jigoku –nombro Gaara mientras lamia sus labios evitando que unas gotas del licor se escapara de estos.

-Al parecer el Kasecague tiene un secreto –río Hinata ante la mención de la marca del sake.

-Solo llámame por mi nombre –le susurró en voz ronca haciendo que Hinata se estremeciera, esta solo asintió y siguió bebiendo de su sake -¿De que marca es el tuyo? –le pregunto.

-No se, deberías probarlo –le respondió extendiéndole la botella sin ningún tipo de doble intención pero Gaara si las tenia.

-Eso pensaba hacer –hablo en voz ronca el Sabaku no mientras agarraba el rostro de ella con una mano y paso su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Hinata, esta abrió los ojos a más no poder –Kairako no umi, excitante –expreso con la misma voz ronca de antes.

-¿Quieres… un poco más? –le pregunto anonadada por lo que el había echo, el Kasecague sonrió dándole a entender que eso era un si, tomando una gran porción del sake y luego arrojo la botella hacia atrás acercando el rostro hacia el de Gaara pero antes de que sus labios pudieran hacer contacto algo los interrumpió.

-Ya ven, se los dije, ella estaba tras de esto y además de arruina todo, también zorra –la voz de Hanabi resonó por toda la calle, Hinata y Gaara voltearon a verla, la primera con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que su plan había funcionado y el ultimo con el seño fruncido al verse interrumpido en medio de algo.

-Si Hanabi, lo que digas ahora, ¿nos dejas continuar en lo que estábamos? –pregunto rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo mientras que este la apegaba a el agarrándola de las caderas, Hinata escucho un gruñido familiar tras ella, volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro enojado del Uchiha con el sharingan activado.

-vamos –gruño Sasuke entre dientes mientras que miraba con ojos matadores a Gaara, Hinata suspiro y le dijo al pelirrojo que tenía que irse mientras que este solo asintió mirando de la misma manera, Sasuke tomo a Hinata de las caderas poniendo presión en estas provocando que la ex-Hyuga gimiera de dolor.

-Me lastimas –le hizo saber pero en ves de aflojar el agarre izo exactamente lo contrario y desaparecieron en una nube de humo y apareciendo el la mansión Uchiha, en la habitación de Sasuke para ser exactos.

-¿En que estabas pensando? –le pregunto en un gruñido soltándola bruscamente y haciendo que callera al piso.

-En realidad… -pero fue interrumpida, obviamente el no esperaba respuesta, la levanto por un brazo y la apego a la pared empezando a besarle el cuello y Hinata cada ves se confundía más ¿no se suponía que estaba molesto? Pero dejo de pensar en ello, lo que el hacia se sentía bien, un gemido escapo de sus labios y el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

-Tu no puedes ser tocada por otro hombre que no sea yo ¿entiendes? Tu eres mía, tu me perteneces –le dio a conocer mientras paseaba sus manos ferozmente por el muslo derecho de la ojiperla.

-Valla Uchiha, eres muy posesivo pero por desgracia no te pertenezco, tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí –le respondió ella alejándolo un poco.

-Si no lo eres lo serás esta misma noche –gruño cargándola sobre sus hombros y tirándola sobre la cama para besarla nuevamente esta ves en los labios.

_**Continuara…**_

_** Bueno espero que les alla gustado, por favor no me maten si algo no les gusto de este capitulo y tomo tiempo para informarles que el proximo capitulo sera un capitulo especial titulado "Las fantacias de Sai"jaja, espero que les guste.**_

_**ChAoOoOoOoOo**_


	11. Las fantacias de Sai

**Capitulo 11 ¡especial!;**_** las fantasías de Sai...**_

El sol iluminaba la gran parte de la habitación incluyendo su cara, frunció el seño ante la luz en su rostro y de repente sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo último que supo era que estaba a punto de besar a Gaara y después de eso todo era borroso.

Suspiro cansada, tendría que levantarse para ayudar a Ino a limpiar la casa de Sai. O si, se arrepentía de haberle prometido ayudarla, pero según describía la Yamanaka, Sai era "exigente" en todo sentido de la palabra.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sasuke frente al suyo. Se sonrojó furiosamente, pero agradecía al cielo que el estaba dormido, si la estuviera viendo en esos momentos se burlaría de ella.

Estiro su Cuerpo y se cubrió con la sabana, pasando por encima de Sasuke tratando de no despertarlo, cuando por fin se bajo de la cama se preparo para irse pero sintió como si alguien le jalara del cabello. Miro levemente sobre su hombro para ver a Sasuke en la misma posición en la que lo había visto momentos antes, solo con la pequeña variante de que su brazo estaba estirado hacia ella, tomándola del cabello.

-¿A donde vas? –gruño el Uchiha entre dientes y soñoliento, aun sin abrir los ojos.

-A un lugar –le respondió divertida, pero su diversión fue cortada al sentir como el agarraba de su pelo con más fuerza – ¡Au! –grito tratando de que el la soltara sin tener ningún resultado.

-¿A DÓNDE VAS? –interrogo nuevamente con una pizca de amenaza en su voz y tomando con más fuerza el pelo de la ex Hyuga. Hinata opto por responderle sin más bromas.

-Iré a la casa de Sai –le respondió.

-¿A qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-A pagarle por dejarnos usar su casa para la fiesta –le respondió rápidamente.

-Vuelve a acostarte, puedes llevarle ese dinero luego –le ordeno aflojando un poco el agarre.

-Es que no vamos a pagarle con dinero –le dijo, pero al parecer el pelinegro tenia mucho sueño como para prestarle atención, cosa que la molestaba, pero sin embargo, el aun no soltaba su pelo –Sasuke ¿puedes soltarme?- Le pidió entre dientes pero el no le hacia caso. Suspiro pesadamente y le tomo la mano soltándose por fin de su agarre.

Lo miro fijamente con el seño fruncido, pero fue suavizando su rostro al verlo ahí acostado, tan tranquilo y pasivo. En un momento determinado no pudo resistirse a arrodillarse a su altura depositar un tierno y suave beso en su mejilla.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había echo se puso de pie rápidamente con el rostro sonrojado y tomo toda su ropa que estaba esparcida por el piso, se apresuro a llegar a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio una ultima mirada al pelinegro y sonrió serrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando salió de la habitación del Uchiha se encontró cara a cara con Kenta, ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, Hinata pensó que tal vez el peli plata se hacia ideas, las cuales no estarían muy equivocadas. Kenta abrió la boca pero la volvió cerro nuevamente, optando por no decir ni preguntar nada y dio media vuelta volviendo a su habitación. Hinata suspiro agradecida de que no hubiera preguntado nada, seria muy difícil explicarle esta situación.

Corrió hacia su habitación y se dio un baño rápido, cuando salió se cambio con una blusa sin mangas gris, un pantalón pescador negro y unas sandalias sencillas del mismo tono. Rápidamente salió de la mansión, ya estaba atrasada para llegar a la casa de Sai.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke semidormido plácidamente, aun que ella no lo supiera el aun estaba despierto cuando le beso la mejilla, si no la había soltado era por que no quería que se fuera, pero ella, al creer que estaba dormido, se soltó a si misma.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando escucho la puerta de su habitación serrar. Había conseguido su objetivo la noche anterior. Le había demostrado que ella era de el y de nadie mas.

Escucho la puerta principal serrarse, lo cual le indicaba que ella ya se había ido. Pero algo empezó a rondar por su cabeza dejándolo inquieto.

Ella dijo que no le pagarían con dinero. ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿A caso…?

Se sentó en la cama de repente, tenia que ir a la casa de Sai antes de que cualquier cosa pueda suceder.

**En la casa de Sai**

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Temari y Tenten se encontraban mirando los trajes que el pelinegro les había entregado, todas con una gota de sudor en sus nucas. El solo observaban esperando que hicieran su mandato.

-¿Nos puedes repetir de nuevo para que es esto, Sai? –pregunto Sakura con una vena pulsante a un costado de su cabeza.

-Claro –le respondió con la sonrisa más falsa que ellas habían visto nunca –Ino prometió hacer **cualquier cosa **si las dejaba hacer la fiesta en **mi **casa, y como ustedes le prometieron a Ino ayudarla a limpiar **mi **casa, así que tienen que hacer lo que **yo **les diga –todo lo dijo tan lenta y sombríamente que, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de cada una de las chicas, a excepción de Ino.

-¿En que rayos nos hemos metido? –pregunto Temari a Tenten la cual solamente pudo encogerse de hombros sin tener respuesta para la rubia de cuatro coletas.

-Yo no puedo ponerme esto Sai –le dijo Hinata devolviéndole el traje, pero el no lo tomo, Hinata le insistió, pero el aun no lo aceptaba.

-¿Y por que no, Hinata? –le pregunto con un rostro totalmente serio.

-¡Esto es muy revelador! –le grito exaltada.

-No veo la diferencia entre anoche y hoy –le dijo, la ex Hyuga abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Qué quisiste decir Sai? –Le pregunto mientras que era sostenida por Tenten y Temari.

-Entre más amigos mejor, ¿No? –dijo el pelinegro sin prestarle atención.

-Por favor Hinata, no te vallas –le susurro Temari.

-No nos dejes con este degenerado –le susurro del otro lado Tenten.

-Pero… -antes de que pudiera decir algo, la rubia de cuatro coletas y la castaña la miraron con ojos de codero a medio morir, era doble tortura, solo le quedo suspirar y rendirse –Esta bien, pero quiero cambiar con Ino –dijo la peli azul cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien –respondió la rubia rodando los ojos –pero, enserio, son unas exageradas, por que los trajes están divinos –les dijo mientras cambiaba con Hinata.

-Si, es como un cosplay –secundo Sakura con emoción en su voz.

-Eres tan rara, Sakura –Le dijo Sai sin ningún tipo de vergüenza –Bueno, mejor vallan a cambiarse, hay muchas cosas que hacer y el día es corto –les ordeno con una sonrisa falsa mientras las empujaba al baño.

**Media hora después…**

Sai mantenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras miraba a las 5 chicas frente al, dos de ellas sonrientes, dos sonrojadas y la ultima molesta.

Ino estaba vestida de criada, un vestido _muy_ corto negra de tul, con mangas al costado de los hombros, sus pechos sobresalían. Un corcel blanco con cintas negras en el estomago y media negras que llegaban a mitad del muslo junto con unos zapatos del mismo tono. En su cara se enmarcaba una sonrisa no muy distinta a la de Sai.

Hinata estaba vestida de chef algo que no se encontraba muy erótico, pero la imaginación de Sai era infinita. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con las mangas rotas desde los hombros y unas botas del mismo tono. En su cabeza se llevaba puesto un sombrero de chef blanco, unos guantes sin dedos y argollas en las orejas.

Sakura llevada un disfraz de gato, un top negro que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y una falda corta, ambos de textura peluda. En la parte trasera una larga cola negra sobresalía mientras que en su cabeza había un par de orejas de gato y unos guantes parecidos a las patas de un felino. Unas botillas negras y rímel en las pestañas.

Temari vestía de porrista, en su rostro llevaba una gran cantidad de maquillaje el cual mostraba junto con un seño fruncido. Una mini falda amarilla y una blusa sin mangas del mismo tono, pero con el abdomen en color blanco y el nombre de Sai en el centro. A diferencia de todas las demás ella estaba descalza.

Y por último Tenten, ella llevaba puesto un vestido chino. Estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, un Qipao de color rojo con un diseño de rosas descendientes en negro, un corte lateral en la pierna derecha, unos tacos carmesí y una cartera de mano del mismo tono. Su cabello iba envuelto como siempre solo que tenia dos pasadores rojos del lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-Tienen que actuar y hablar según como estén disfrazadas. Ahora, sus tareas –les dijo Sai –Tenten, ve a arreglar mis habitaciones, Sakura, recoge las hojas de mi patio, Temari, tú ve por toda la casa haciendo porras, Hinata, cocina seis platillos diferentes, de las mejores recetas que tengas, todo lo que puedas necesitar esta en mi cocina e Ino, tu limpia mi librero –termino con la rubia mientras le señalaba el librero tras de ella.

-Como ordene, amo –pronuncio coquetamente Ino.

-Miau –Maulló Sakura.

-Hurra –gruño Temari.

-A la orden –pronuncio Hinata.

-…- Tenten no tenia idea de cómo hablar, si bien era de procedencia china, no se había tomado el tiempo para aprender el idioma de su tierra natal. Tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza. Todos esperaban a que ella contestara pero nunca llego.

-Tenten, puedes hablar normal –suspiro Sai.

-Claro –se encogió de hombros y luego todas se separaron dejando a Ino y Sai solos.

Ino empezó a caminar hacia el librero con un plumero en mano, risitas coquetas escapaban de sus labios. Al momento de llegar empezó a "limpiar" el librero moviendo sus caderas juguetonamente. De ves en cuando volteaba la cabeza para ver a Sai el cual, siempre que lo veía, estaba sonriendo, y no de la forma falsa de siempre, sino una sonrisa lujuriosa y deseo.

Se puso de puntillas simulando limpiar la base superior del librero, dejando a la vista de Sai su ropa interior. El pelinegro no pareció molestarse al contrario, sabia que Ino lo hacia intencionalmente para provocarlo, y valla que lo estaba logrando. Ino le había dicho que era fácil de seducir y le daba la razón, las mujeres eran su punto débil, pero el tenia un fetiche por las mujeres rubias; de ahí su enamoramiento por Ino.

La rubia se dio la vuelta repentinamente y lo miro con coquetería, vatio sus pestañas rápidamente y una sonrisa juguetona se coló por sus labios, a paso lento, sensual, empezó a acercarse a el, cuando estuvo frente a el se sentó en sus piernas y le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos por su cuello para luego empezar a besarlo, el le mordía los labios e intentaba profundizarse en la boca de Ino, mientras que ella enreda sus dedos en el pelo negro de Sai y gemía cada vez que la mordía.

_**En la cocina…**_

Hinata picaba un poco de zanahoria, lo primero que prepararía era Zukiyaki(1), un plato fácil de preparar según ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto a la persona que estaba tras de ella, la misma que posaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Hinata.

-Nada –respondió la voz masculina.

-¿Y por que haces nada con tus manos en mi cadera? –pregunto molesta intentando no mirarlo.

-Por que me gusta –le respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-En serio Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? –se dio la vuelta encarándolo, sus rostros estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia.

-Quise cerciorarme que no estabas haciendo lo mismo que Ino y mi copia mal formada –Hinata lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué están…? Olvídalo –ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que Hinata decidió romper el silencio –entonces… ¿estaba celoso? –le pregunto sin una pizca de burla o malicia en su voz.

-¿De quien? ¿de Sai? Para nada –le respondió rápidamente dándose la vuelta para evitar que lo viera el débil sonrojado que se esparcía por su rostro, de tras de el Hinata bajaba el rostro pensado que en realidad no significaba nada para el.

-Entonces no entiendo el por que de tu actuar –susurro para que el no lo oyera pero el pudo escuchar algo volteo a verla –en fin, sal de la cocina, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer y queda poco tiempo para la hora de la comida –le dijo como excusa mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cocina.

-Espera –pero ya era tarde, le había serrado la puerta en la cara. Gruño al ver la desagradable escena en la cual Ino se abotonaba el pequeño vestido de criada frente a Sai, hiso un gesto de asco, Sai lo noto.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Sasuke? –pregunto Sai sonriendo, la sonrisa más falsa del mundo según el Uchiha.

-Mph –fue lo único que dijo y, como dueño de casa camino hacia una de los muebles individuales de la sala y tomo asiento quedando frente a "la copia" dedicándole una mirada de pocos amigos, y aun que Sai tuviera los ojos cerrados, Sasuke sabia que el planeaba miles de formas de torturarlo… y no se equivocaba.

Una hora y media después Hinata salió con cinco platillos diferentes; Zukiyaki, Okonomiyaki, onigiri(bolas de arroz), sushi y dangos, Sai alzo una ceja al ver este ultimo y la miro.

-¿Dangos? ¿en serio? –le pregunto sin despegar la mirada de ella, Sasuke veía la escena con interés.

-Tu cocina no esta tan bien "equipada" como creías –le respondió con una mano en su cintura.

-Eres muy odiosa –le dijo de repente.

-¡Ahora si! –corrió hacia el pero alguien la detuvo de nuevo, esta ves el Uchiha fue quien la sostuvo.

-Hinata estas muy rebelde –suspiro el pelinegro.

-Tu cállate Sasuke –le gruño.

-Bueno Hinata, como castigo tendrás que darme de comer –Dijo el pintor abriendo los ojos.

-¡¿Por qué? –exclamaron la rubia y la peli azul al mismo tiempo.

-Por responder de la forma en que lo hiciste Hinata, además Ino, tu debes seguir limpiando -les respondió, Hinata le dedico una mirada de muerte mientras que Ino hacia un puchero, claramente ningunas de las dos estaban de acuerdo con el –recuerden, **lo prometieron **–ambas chicas suspiraron.

Sasuke aun sostenía fuertemente a la peli azul pero Sai le hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que la soltara y por primera ves en el día Sasuke sintió la necesidad de romperle la cara, ¿Sai le estaba dando ordenes a él?

Hinata suspiro y se acerco al pintor, este se había hecho a un lado para que ella tomara asiento, así lo hizo, tomo un tenedor con un poco de Zukiyaki y lo condujo a la boca de Sai. Por unos segundos todo estaba bien hasta que el pintor rodeo la cadera de Hinata con una de sus manos y la apego a el, la ex Hyuga se contenía lo más que podía, pero la gota que derramo el baso fue cuando Sai descaradamente paso su mano por el trasero de la peli azul, Hinata frunció el seño y se puso de pie para luego golpear a Sai en la mejilla derecha, no una bofetada como se esperaría de cualquier otra chica, no, fue a puño serrado.

Sai solo coloco una mano sobre la mejilla golpeada, en realidad no estaba sorprendido, después de todo el esperaba que lo hiciera.

Hinata fue al baño por su ropa, lo sentía por Ino pero ella no seguiría dejando que Sai hiciera lo que el quiera, pero ahora ¿Cómo le diría lo sucedido a Ino? ¿Cómo le diría que su novio la había tocado? No sabia pero en algún momento lo descubriría, sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, tenia inmensas ganas de llorar.

Salió corriendo ya con toda su ropa puesta, Sasuke la siguió no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Sai, dándole a conocer que le daría pronto su merecido.

La ex Hyuga llego al territorio Uchiha y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, Sasuke entro tras de ella pero esta se encerró en su habitación y reforzó la puerta con chacra haciéndola imposible de romper. Sasuke toco la puerta lo más que pudo pero ella no le habría, o único que oía ha trabes de la puerta eran cosas romperse.

-Sera mejor que la dejes sola –Sasuke volteo a ver a Yuzuki quien estaba tras de el –cuando esta así es mejor dejar que se desahogue –Sasuke la miro por algunos momentos para luego asentir, el la entendía, eso era lo que el solía hacer cuando estaba molesto, pero extrañamente algo le decía que no la dejara sola.

Se sentó en el pasillo a esperar a que se calmara, luego de unas dos horas Hinata salió y se paro frente a el, Sasuke se puso de pie y se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Hinata lo abrazo.

Sasuke devolvió el gesto.

-Disculpa –Sasuke quiso un gesto de pregunta, sin entender por que se disculpaba esta vez –se que no te gusta que te abracen pero lo necesitaba –le aclaro.

-¿Ya te calmaste? –le pregunto.

-Si –le respondió –he tomado una decisión –dijo.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto.

-He decidido comenzar una relación concreta -…

_**Continuara…**_

Por fin termine! Saben, tenia este capitulo completamente planeado pero no se como, pero toda la información se borro de mi mente.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.


End file.
